


A Change

by shinoa_nFTR



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Misunderstanding, THIS IS MORE OF SAYOLISA THAN SAYOTSUGU, Unrequited, also yukina and the rest of roselia, another generic stuff, ill write a sayotsugu one day maybe, im sorry about that, kind of sad thing, light fluff on that last ch i guess, only mentions of moca though, protect lisa, tag to be added maybe soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinoa_nFTR/pseuds/shinoa_nFTR
Summary: Lisa finished her dance sessions on Haneoka and was about to go home. She didn't expect to be in such unpredictable event.(not so unpredictable imo lol)A (somewhat) prequel to my previous stand-alone fic, Something sweet.6th is a bonus.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was unexpected, but I wanted to keep being active for a while as much as I can, so here goes. Tags explained this work, there ain't much to see but yeah, hope you'll like it!
> 
> Apologies if there are errors, I only reread it few times and I got lazy. Lol

It was 4 pm. There were no rehearsals of Roselia today. Not wanting to waste any time, Imai Lisa had stayed later than her normal dance club practice schedule. She wasn't satisfied with her steps, and she was still not tired, she thought she could do better. Lisa repeated the one same part over and over. It took her several retries after she thought it finally went clean, so she tried doing it from the top.

Imai Lisa is naturally good at dancing. The way she sways and moves her body, it looked very exquisite, beautifully performed. The dances she executes would always imply something specific: _you can tell that she's different from others._ She had her unique qualities.

She was finally able to get that part even starting from the top. It turned out pretty good, but she thought to herself that the minor mistakes remained. Despite being a little tired, she was determined to do the whole dance again. This time, it was clearly a success. She breathed in and out roughly from her mouth, as if the air was about to go extinct. After Lisa had calmed her throbbing heart and her breath, she quickly reached for her water bottle, uncapping it and drinking without any extra movements. She felt proud of herself. She can finally go home and end the day peacefully.

Lisa pressed a soft towel she had on her head lightly, and hovered it on her neck and on her arms, the towel absorbing her sweat thoroughly. She switched her clothes back to the Haneoka uniform on their changing room, and packed her things up. _I have to take a bath right after,_ Lisa thought as she exited the room.

The dance club was on the third floor and it was on the farthest side of the hallway. She started walking with a steady pace, silently humming a melody. It was probably from a song of Roselia. The sun was tinted in pale orange and the hallway was very quiet. It's already past 5 pm anyways, most of the clubs are over so it might just be her and the student council that were still present there. It took her not too long to reach the stairs. As she was descending for just about two or three steps, she heard an ongoing conversation.

It took Lisa just a second to fully register the voices she heard. It made her step back.

—

"So, what is it, Sayo-san? I'm sure it's pretty important that you had to come all the way here," Hazawa Tsugumi spoke. "Is it about between our schools?"

"Um, not quite, Hazawa-san. I came here on my own accord, not on the behalf of my school," Hikawa Sayo made it clear.

"Eh, then why?! You didn't have to go here if that's the case! You could've just waited in our coffee shop, it's more convenient for you that way," Tsugumi suggested with her smile.

Sayo was stunned. It was simple yet a pretty smile. She prepared as she gulped.

"But.. I wouldn't be able to talk to you alone that way," Sayo said in a slightly lower voice, not looking at the short-haired girl anymore.

Tsugumi noticed that Sayo not acting the same strict person she would always see, and she really seemed to want to tell something serious, so she made herself professional and she decided that there should be no further questions.

"Okay Sayo-san, sorry about that. Hehe, just tell me what it is directly."

Tsugumi now gave her full attention, fixing her posture and looking through Sayo with the feeling of reassurance. She saw this before. It made her less tense, it gave her courage.

_Even at times like these, you still really know how to deal with people._

Hikawa Sayo had been ready, she was preoccupied thinking about this after the Hazawa Coffee's cookie baking sessions. Even if she was bad at sharing her feelings to others, she tried to become better at it. To become a better person. Tsugumi had impacted and inspired her to be much better since then, she looked like she was the destined person to reach out for Sayo. True, there had been very few person who attempted to be one, but it was different when it was the Afterglow's keyboardist. The fear of trusting others disappeared out of blue, as well as the fear of opening to others too. Sayo couldn't exactly pinpoint why or how Tsugumi was able to do that. She's reached the point where she didn't want any more of logical reasons. She only wanted to follow her feelings if it was Hazawa Tsugumi.

She thought she had slightly changed because of this flawed but truly lovable girl.

"Hazawa-san, I think you're a very beautiful person."

Tsugumi blinked her eyes, her gaze still resting on Sayo's calm pale emerald eyes. Sayo was not making any unnecessary movements, and was also staring through Tsugumi's eyes. Their eyes both meeting in that manner, it wasn't really awkward, even with no words echoing through the hallway.

"Sayo-san?"

"I am in love with you, Hazawa-san," Sayo smiled pathetically as she attempted to make it direct, her gaze now averting on the corner of her eyes. Pinkish color now appearing on Sayo's cheeks.

Tsugumi saw that vividly, she couldn't really speak up. She was left in awe, she didn't know how to respond to that, to Sayo. She felt her stomach turn, her head started to feel like spinning. It seemed to hurt her, she tried moving.

_I-I can't move._

_What is happening?_

Tsugumi went dizzy and almost collapsed when after she put her hand on her head.

_Ah... I'm sorry, Sayo-san._

"Ha-Hazawa-san?! Are you alright? You're looking pale!" Sayo panicked as she reflexively caught Tsugumi by her shoulders. It didn't take her too long to know that Tsugumi was getting warm, her face starting to be red.

"Were you sick? You shouldn't overwork too much, Hazawa-san!" Sayo, even at that time, was able to act as a disciplinary committee. "I'll get you to infirmary right now!"

"I-I am okay, there's no need to panic, Sayo-san. I'm sorry for troubling you," Tsugumi said weakly, trying to stand on her own and refusing Sayo's help. Unfortunately, she was too tired to do it.

Sayo couldn't help but to grit her teeth with some force. Just why are you apologizing?! What for?

"You're not fi—!"

"Tsugumi! Are you okay?!" a voice called in worry.

_Oh. My god, I'm so screwed._

"I..mai-san?" Sayo shrieked, her heart pounded very hard as she saw the figure in the stair landing.

"A—! Ah, I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I swear!! I'm so sorry!" Lisa defended herself.

"Let's talk about that later! For the meantime, just help me carry Hazawa-san to infirmary!" 

"O-okay, got it!" Lisa agreed, putting Tsugumi's other arm around her neck. 

"Lisa-san, Sayo-san, you don't have to do this..."

"Tsugu, could you stop being so stubborn to yourself just this time? Please?" Lisa said to Tsugumi in a very gentle and quiet voice.

".. there's.. no way I can argue with that huh, Lisa-san.." she admitted her defeat, letting the two do all the assist. "Thank you, Sayo-san.. Lisa-san," she continued, weakly smiling.

Thank goodness, Haneoka's infirmary was on the same floor as them, only few rooms away. Lisa knocked immediately.

"Hm? Come in." She heard.  
They felt relieved. Lisa slid the door.

"Oh, Imai-san and.. Hazawa-san?! And a student from.. Hanasakigawa?" The nurse was a little shocked and asked Lisa, "What's wrong with Hazawa? Sick?"

"Um, yes. She needs some medicine, nurse," Sayo told the her.

She rushed to the three, checking Tsugumi's temperature on her forehead.

"There's nothing serious going on, only a light fever. But she's having more trouble probably because she's overworking for consecutive days. Come, help her sit on the bed," the nurse instructed, walking to the kit and getting some medicine.

Sayo and Lisa carefully escorted the feverish girl and made her sit. The nurse had gone back with the necessary treatments.

"Here you go," she said as she gave her the medicine. They let Tsugumi immediately take it, and they finally felt less worried.

"Um, actually, I'm in a hurry. I still have an appointment to go, girls. I'm sure the two of you can take care of Hazawa-san all by yourselves? She'll feel better in no time."

"Got it, there won't be any problem, miss nurse," Sayo flatly said but with an affirmative voice.

"Yes, we'll be fine~ I'll let her parents know," Lisa assured the nurse.

"Okay, good. Make sure to go home as early as possible," she lastly told them.

The two members of Roselia nodded in agreement. They watched the nurse leave and close the infirmary's room.

"Tsugu, should I contact your parents or anyone in Afterglow? They need to know this.. Oh, how about Moca? I think she's haven't gone too far from our school yet."

"I think Moca is fine.. I'll let my parents know myself when I got home," she agreed.

Lisa let out a breath, taking out her phone from her bag. "Alright. I'll give her a call. Excuse me for a while," she said while standing up, then went outside.

The two of them being alone, it was time to continue what Sayo had came for. Tsugumi immediately turned her gaze to Sayo, who was fixed on following Lisa's figure exiting. She made a face that was awful enough to be sad for herself.

"Sayo-san, about earlier.." she tried to bring it up back again.

Sayo didn't say anything, but she, at least, averted her eyes on Tsugumi to let the other girl know she's following her. She finally got her attention, their gazes interlocked. Tsugumi felt her heart ache, her eyes narrowing.

"..I'm sorry. I think— I think I'm not ready for any of that.. I think.. f-for now, we should be... just friends," she responded in an almost inaudible voice.

"I.. I see," there were no words for Sayo to say, her eyes now staring at the ground.

_Wh-what.. can I say?_

"I-I'm sorry for troubling you, Hazawa-san. You.. y-you had so many things to still do, a-and.. I made appearance without saying anything. I should've at least let you know. I really.. really apologize for what happened today."

Tsugumi wanted to say something, but she felt as if she didn't have a voice since she was born. She hated to see the Sayo that's in front of her right now, looking empty because of her. She wanted to apologize so badly.

She wanted to make herself clear. 

But there was the pressure pulling her so much just to keep quiet. Knowing that really hurt her, knowing that really broke her inside. It was more painful than her current state, than her overworking. Tsugumi felt her eyes warming up and getting watery. She thought, someone like her didn't deserve to be with someone like Hikawa Sayo.

_Why am I stuttering? It wasn't hard, I don't feel anything._

_If emptiness is nothing, why does it feel so heavy?_

Of course Hazawa-san won't be with someone like me. I don't blame her. I am worthless. Inferior. It should be okay, I feel like I've forced her. Why is my body aching? Why does my heart feel like it's been stabbed? Why am I shaking? I want to go home.

"I'm back~" Lisa came out of nowhere.

The two saw another person behind Lisa. It was Moca.

"Tsuguu... your grandma came to take you home. Are you well now?" Moca greeted her slowly, she immediately noticed someone accompanying Tsugumi.

"Hikawa-san? It's very rare to see you here.. did you have business with Tsugu?"

"Ah—oh, yes I did," Sayo panicked inside, getting up from her chair with her bag. She had trouble finding her words. "We.. we've finished talking and Hazawa-san's feeling a little better now. Everything's back in its place."

Of course Lisa knew how it possibly turned out. Judging from the looks of the two, she easily had the grasp of what happened while she was out. She saw everything that had happened earlier, after all.

_"Hazawa-san, I think you're a very beautiful person."_

That alone was enough. It was all over her head. She felt Sayo's presence decrease miserably, she looked awful. She looked broken. Lisa couldn't help but to feel pity and sad. 

"Okay, so how about let's get going? I really want to take a bath, y'know," Lisa wanted to make things less awkward for them.

"Yeah.. you look very worn out, Lisa-chin~ can you walk by yourself, Tsugu?"

"Um, yes. I can. I still have my things at the student council, though."

"Should I get it for you, Tsugu?" Lisa voluntarily asked.

"Mm-m," Tsugumi shakes her head. "Me and Moca can get it. You guys should go home, I've caused too much trouble for you two," she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's totally fine~ Jeez, just take care of yourself more, Tsugu, you hear me?~"

"Yes, yes, Lisa-san. Thank you," she gave her a smile.

"Theen, Sayo~ Want to head home together?" Lisa stared at Sayo with her usual smirk, trying to give her a signal.

Sayo noticed this and decided to play along. "That's.. fine by me."

Before she could take a step, Tsugumi interrupted.

"Um, Sayo-san?" she can't still look at the mint-haired girl in the eyes.

"What is it, Hazawa-san?"

"Thank you, too. And I'm sorry."

Sayo felt her heart shrink again, but she remained calm and tried to push it off with a small smile. "No, there is nothing to be sorry about. And I should be the one thanking you for hearing me out."

Tsugumi didn't have anything to say, but it was not necessary. That's how it turns out to many people.

She continued to walk and meet with Lisa. "Well then, we'll head out. Good bye."

"See you tomorrow and take care, Moca, Tsugu~!" Lisa waved her hand as they walked out.

"Tsugu, are you sure you're okay now?" Moca asked again.

"Yep, totally fine. I guess I'm overworking again, huh.." she trailed off.

"Why was Hikawa-san here?"

"..Between our schools' stuffs," she replied flatly.

Although Moca had a hunch that it was something more different, she didn't want to stress the girl anymore. She dropped the topic.

"Should we get to the student council?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

—

Lisa was having a hard time to lighten up the atmosphere between her and her band mate. She wasn't able to think of what to say. She really don't know anything about Sayo personally. She only know her behaviour, her twin and her public details.

"Imai-san, did you hear everything on the hallway?" Sayo wanted a confirmation, not looking at Lisa, but just staring at the streets. She didn't give off any emotions through her words.

"Uhh, ahaha~ I'm not sure how long the two of you were talking, but I started to hear from when you said you wanted to talk about something."

That made Sayo stopped walking.

"I see. So you heard everything."

"Eh?! Really?? I-I'm so sorry!!" Lisa was slightly afraid of what can Sayo say to her. She didn't want Sayo to be angry at her, never. "I kept rehearsing my dance because I want it to be good, but then the two of you were there and I really don't kno—"

"Stop, Imai-san. I understand where you're coming from," she said to Lisa, still monotonous. "I know it's impossible to forget that, so just please. What you saw, what you heard, please never tell them to anyone. Never, especially in Roselia."

Lisa was able to shake off some of her worries. "Got it. I won't."

"You have my trust, Imai-san. I hope you do not try to do something reckless."

"Yes, 'course I won't~" she nodded.

Before it turned back into an unsettling silence, she couldn't contain her curiosity that made her perk up.

"Um.. Sayo? Are you okay?"

Right after she heard that, Tsugumi's words echoed on her mind, causing her heart to ache again. She wanted to stay composed but she wasn't truly feeling fine. Sayo clenched both of her hands. Asking someone if they're okay only adds more insult to the injury.

"I'm.. fine. It won't affect Roselia's practice. It's not a big deal. And it's not even your business."

"You don't have to worry about Roselia too much, Sayo. Your self matters more," Lisa comforted her with her gentle voice, almost sounding too safe.

Sayo was in the verge of crying. She was enduring it since they were at the infirmary. She shouldn't have gone with Lisa. She lowered her head more, facing the ground, clenching her hands tighter and gritting her teeth. 

"Why are you saying that?" Sayo managed to ask in her shaking voice. "I'm.. I don't matter."

Lisa knew she was starting to cry.  
_I messed up.. again._

"I—I'm sorry I shouldn't ha—" Lisa stuttered.

"Leave me alone," Sayo said heavily, it intimidated Lisa.

"Please."

Lisa was out of words. She didn't want to leave Sayo. She thought Sayo needed help, she needed someone, but she worried that it might make the situation worse. Okay, she decided to step back. But she at least wanted to do something.

_Sorry, Sayo. I know this will make me an utterly bad person, but let me be selfish for once._

She looked at Sayo who was in front of her, but facing the opposite direction. She took several steps, closing the gap between them. She raised both of her arms, reaching for the broken girl. Lisa embraced her from behind.

"Just tell me when you need someone, Sayo. I'll be here," she told her, in an almost whispering voice. She couldn't see what face was Sayo making but she didn't care.

"Just.. go home. I don't need you," Sayo coldly said, not moving an inch, but her heavy tone was nowhere to be found. Just knowing that was enough for Lisa.

She smiled sheepishly as she eventually let go of Sayo, and then proceeded to walk ahead without her accompaniment. It was better to not push her. Lisa still felt she was useless. She couldn't turn her head to see Sayo behind her, getting farther as she kept walking.

_What on earth.. am I doing?_

Lisa made her way back to her home. She went straight to her room, dropped her bag and quickly went for her bed. She let herself fall down and grabbed a pillow and burying her face on it. She hugged it tighter and violently, and not so long after, it was still unable to conceal her sobbing. She felt the same as Sayo.

One can say Imai Lisa is a very strong person.

As much as she didn't want to hear it, she was stuck between staying and running away. She froze there. Lisa clearly knew Sayo was in love with someone. She knew that someone was no other than Tsugumi. She's expert on those type of things, so she chose to let Sayo go. At least she wanted to, but she just can't.

For the past months, she noticed Sayo had changed. Sayo had been active and happier, there was also the unusual warm aura she started to possess. It made Sayo approachable and friendly with their other members. It was a drastic change. Yukina was, of course, surprised of this unexpected turn of events. It was Hikawa Sayo, after all.

She was carried by her own curiosity so she asked, "Sayo, why are you acting strange?" And Sayo would reply, "I'm not acting strange, I just thought it would be nice to be more open with everyone." Yukina did not try to ask more because she might be asking too far, and it was not necessary for it never affected Roselia's sound. In fact, it somehow turned better, powerful despite of using the emotions Sayo had, and Yukina couldn't ask for more. Lisa didn't know what was the true reason behind all of that, but she didn't mind. It might just be between her and Hina. As long as Sayo was happy, she was happy. She loved the change. It was much better than the Sayo she first met. Than the Sayo she first fell in love with. She wished for the days like that to continue. It gave her a spark of hope, that maybe she can admit her feelings very soon. Just maybe. One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this turned good. Like I've said earlier, this prequel was veryy unexpected lol. I just thought of it randomly, and the thought kept bothering me so I had no choice but to write it. I guess this will only be 2 chapters, 3 if I'm able to think something more. This took kinda long because I was busy with school stuff, but I tried. It still look pretty generic and I think I lack good vocabs, sorry about that. English is not my first language lmao. I still don't know how to continue this story, so I published it. Maybe I can think of something after publishing this. Again, thank you for reading, it means a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa's chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope this is okay and similar to the first ch. Enjoy! (i guess lol) prolly minor mistakes again, i didn't reread it much again.

A month or two earlier.

Yukina had dismissed Roselia. The practice session was amazing as always, they would all feel that unexplainable connection and satisfaction. Overwhelming. They knew it deep down inside themselves. Except probably for Lisa. Although Yukina praised her that she did good, she thought that she could spare some more dedication so she can do her part better. There was nothing off on Lisa's performance that day, but she wanted to keep practicing. She had that urge to keep practicing, it was not to waste for it was a feeling that only shows up once in a while. She just simply enjoyed being in the band with Yukina. And well, admittedly with Sayo. Yukina let her stay, but strictly reminded her to not push her self. Hearing something like that from Yukina had given Lisa a genuine joy. Her childhood friend still really looks out for her. Lisa silently wished for their solid relationship to last for more years.

It didn't take long for Lisa to get the part she was bothered at, she felt happy that she's successful again. She thought she had improved which was impossible to deny. She thought of taking herself for a reward since she worked hard today. A coffee or dessert for a while wouldn't hurt her diet, she convinced herself.

She was cleaning the studio and packed up her things, along with the bass case. She was a little excited to go. She hummed as she went all by herself at the downtown.

_Decided. Hazawa Coffee is just perfect._

As she felt the knob of Hazawa Coffee's door on her palm, she saw a familiar person through the light-tinted glass door. There sat a girl near the counter, Hikawa Sayo, talking to one of Hazawa's staff, Hazawa Tsugumi. 

Lisa couldn't seem to pull the door at the moment.

 _"It's past an hour after our practice, right?"_ She asked herself as she double checked using her phone silently.

_Hmm.. probably also just treating herself or just resting, I guess. Coffee is one kind of therapy anyways. Okay, this is an opportunity to have some chit chats with her._

She finally pulled the door.

"Welcome to Hazawa Coffee!.. oh! Lisa-san!" The short-haired brunette greeted her, trailing off as she hovered her gaze from Sayo to Lisa.

Hearing the name made Sayo flinch and turn rapidly.

"Yo~" Lisa entered, giving her signature salute to Tsugumi. "Oh, Sayo, fancy seeing you here~"

"I-Imai-san!" Sayo was startled discreetly, but quickly went back to being composed. Just to be safe. She cleared her throat silently.

"Had your solo practice ended already?"

"Mm, yes, perfectly finished. It was amazing~ Don't mind if I sit beside?~"

"Never would I."

"May I take your order, Lisa-san?" Tsugumi inquired as soon as Lisa took her seat.

"Umm, I guess I'll go with a large latte iced coffee, with a slice of your best seller's cake please~"

"Right away!" She confirmed as she started preparing.

"Relaxing with coffee, Sayo?"

"I-I suppose so. How about you? I don't see you quite often in coffee shops."

"Hmm well~ I just thought it's nice to treat myself for a while. You know, motivation, those kind of things~"

"True enough. I might be as well here partly for that reason either," Sayo smiled, almost unnoticed once again if Lisa wasn't paying enough attention to her.

"I didn't know you and Tsugu were this close though~ All I know was that she helped you bake cookies too," Lisa tried to keep their conversation going.

"We're not.. exactly close, Imai-san. I'm just frequently visiting her shop so I can show her my gratitude. I think the sweets I made was effective on lightening our band's mood," Sayo explained.

The face and the tone Sayo made had a very little ounce of suspicion, but Lisa shrugged it off. Sometimes, Sayo could be carried away with things such as that.

"Hey, I was supposed to do that you know~ don't try me, I tell you, I'm a very good cook myself~!" She boasted and sort of teased Sayo.

"What? I'm not really trying that. You're still the mood bringer of the band. There's no way I can do something big as that, Imai-san," she countered and then sipped her iced coffee. The teasing wasn't so successful.

That made Lisa wince. She wished that she didn't blush, which seemed to be true for Sayo didn't display any weird reactions.

"Ehh~~ well, you can help me make some cookies if you feel like to, y'know~"

"That is if you don't mind. I'd always love to join you."

Lisa became aware of her pounding heart as her eyes widen. It pounded really hard, she could hear it. It made her anxious. The response was to her surprise, it was sincerely affirmative. There were no hint of hesitation.

"W-wow..~ of course, the more the merrier~!"

Sayo really did change.

_How, though? Her sister? Or perhaps, she's in love? I don't see her like that. That's kind of absurd, maybe. I think Sayo wouldn't fall for someone simple._

"Here's your order! Hope you enjoy it," Tsugumi came, putting the coffee and the plate in front of Lisa who was dragged back to reality.

"Ah- oh, thank you, Tsugu~ Then, I'm digging in~"

"Okay. Well then," Sayo stood up, grabbing her guitar case and putting its strap on her shoulders. "I'll take my leave."

Lisa was interrupted, leaving her mouth open. "Wah—? But I just got here~!"

"I've finished my coffee, there's no reason for me to be here anymore, Imai-san."

"But you were still talking to Tsugu, right?"

A brief silence.

"I-It wasn't important. There was no need to continue what we were talking. Right, Hazawa-san?"

"Ah yes! We were just talking between our bands. I didn't know that listening and sharing stories to other bands are fun!" She expressed herself with a beam of her bright smile.

From Tsugumi, Lisa slowly moved her gaze on Sayo whose eyes rested on the owner of the shop.

....

_... Eh? That's.. that's new._

The Sayo who stood in front of her, eyes on Hazawa Tsugumi's, was a scene she would never forget as long as she lives. As if the time purposely stopped only for Lisa just to make her remember that image into her soul. It froze her. She was completely uncertain of what could be the reason.

Is it because that was the only time she had seen Sayo wore her most unique, beautiful, raw face and feelings? It could be. Very likely. There was no lie beneath it.

Or the less likely. She could feel a part of her stomach ache.

Why did she display such strong emotions after what had Tsugumi said? She didn't want to think about that, to stress over something like that. 

"Imai-san, you've been looking at me for a while with such dead eyes. Are you sure you're fine? You appear to be spacing out."

The time seemed to run again. Lisa involuntarily blinked.

"O-Of course! Then, see you tomorrow, Sayo~"

"Likewise. Hazawa-san, thank you for the coffee. See you around," Sayo waved her hand to both of them as she left and thanked Tsugumi.

"Mm, thank you too, Sayo-san," Tsugumi waved back until the guitarist had left the shop.

"Woow~ Sayo really changed huh~" Lisa sighed as she spoke up what's going on her mind.

"Really? Was she not like that back then?" Tsugumi asked, sort of curious.

_Oh seriously, why do I keep spilling what's in my mind?_

"Ah.. well, yeah. She's pretty shut and colder until recently," she sipped her coffee and then continued, "I have no idea of what happened though. Maybe it's between her sister or something.. but the Sayo now is far better than her old one. Everyone in Roselia seems to like it."

Thinking about the band again caused her smile to be visible on her face. It can't be helped.

"Oh, I see. That must be really good. To be honest, I never expected to be friends with Sayo-san," Tsugumi admittedly told her. "At first I was intimidated when I was assigned on helping her on baking, but turned out I was wrong. She's a cool person," she also smiled not too wide.

"Ahaha, I get that part~" Lisa gave off a little chuckle as she took a bite of her cake. "By the way, is Sayo a regular here?"

That question popped out of nowhere, maybe she couldn't just stop avoiding the thoughts swirling around her head.

"I would say Sayo-san's a regular now, and she's pretty fun to be around. I think I've learn some few good things from her."

"Hmmm, I see~"

It's not like she was a person ever so important to Sayo that she could restrict her to be friends with others.

 _Are they really friends, and nothing more?_ a part of Lisa doubted.

"She seems to be really soft if it's you."

"E-Eh? Hahaha..." Tsugumi put a finger near her mouth, touching her cheeks as she fidgeted it slowly. "I really don't think so, Lisa-san. Maybe she's just often visiting that's why she feels comfortable here. Coffee shops give off those kind of auras, I guess.. hahaha."

"Ohh, that seems true~ hm, mm!" she nodded with her eyes closed to show agreement, her chin resting on her hand. "I kinda get that part too. Just the smell of your shop is so soothing and relaxing~

"That's good to hear, Lisa-san. Thank you," she sent Lisa a brighter smile.

"Tsuguuu~ you're so cute~~" Lisa couldn't help but to pinch both of Tsugumi's cheeks.

"Lisha-shaaan, shtop iihtt.." Tsugumi tried to pull away, but she had no plans of stopping yet.

Lisa left as soon as she finished her dessert and coffee.

—

Lisa just couldn't stop her thoughts running on her mind. It was bothering her really bad that day and the following days. Roselia was practicing and did a number of rounds of some songs. Before starting another run, Sayo really wanted to say something to Lisa first.

"Imai-san, I think your tune is off today. Don't you think so, Minato-san?"

"Yes, I also felt it. Lisa, were you practicing longer than I told you? I know I've warned you several days ago," Yukina asked her, with a bit of tone Lisa didn't like hearing.

"Lisa-nee, you're just doing super cool y'know! You don't need to practice too much!!" Ako cheered her up.

"I agree with Ako, Imai-san. You performed really great last time," Rinko also supported with her shy voice.

"Ah guys, I'm not practicing overtime! I was just probably distracted, forgive mee!~" she bows with both of her hands joined. "I'll be better tomorrow!"

"Then that's fine. You might need to rest a bit more for today, Lisa. Alright everyone, let's call this a day. Good work," Yukina declared.

"Good work," all of them said in unison except Lisa.

"Ehh, Yukina! You didn't need to dismiss us this early!" Lisa disagreed while everyone was packing up their things and cleaning the studio.

"No. If you're like that, Roselia wouldn't be able to perform at its best for the next gig we might unknowingly attend."

Lisa was defeated, she couldn't resist anymore.

"Fine~ I'm sorry, Yukina."

"Just make sure you'll play naturally tomorrow."

She nodded affirmatively.

"Then Sayo, Lisa, want to head home together?" Yukina invited them.

"Apologies, Minato-san. I still have to visit somewhere. Next time for sure," Sayo excused herself.

"That's fine. How about you Lisa?"

"Ah, sorry Yukina, I also need to go somewhere today. It's a bit important."

"I see. Well, I'm off. Rinko, Ako, careful going home."

"Same to you, Yukina-san! Good bye Sayo-san, Lisa-nee!!" Ako waved.

Rinko only gave them her calm nod.

Lisa told a lie.

—

Sayo went ahead only a little earlier. To buy some time, Lisa went for a drink and sipped some before going downtown. She wanted to follow Sayo. She wanted to know more.

Lisa could still see Sayo's small figure, she was very far from her. It was necessary. She tried to be as safe as she can be, she didn't want Sayo to see her.

It took some minutes until Sayo seemed to be on her appointment.

_You're denying it._

_I don't want to jump in conclusion._

Sayo had entered the shop. Hazawa's Coffee Shop, to be precise.

Lisa, on the other hand, brought up a cap to make her less suspicious. The only problem was, well, her bass. The case was too big, she's a bit anxious that Sayo might notice it quickly.

_For today's case, I'll only watch for a while! Jeez, I should've just used the studio's bass!_

She started moving. To make her less wary again, she only watched from the other street. Hazawa Coffee Shop's glass walls were tinted with a light black and the lighting are just bright enough, so that's on Lisa's advantage. She can still see the inside clearly. Besides, Sayo's not the type to lose herself while staring blankly on the transparent walls.

And that's least likely for she had an accompany. It might be even more.

_Stop thinking about it._

Lisa let her bass lean on the wall. She fidgeted with her phone, checking social apps and all she could do just to kill minutes. When she got bored, she had finally started spectating.

She saw Sayo talked to Tsugumi, it looked like she was placing her order. Tsugumi nodded with her smile. Lisa instinctively switched her focus on Sayo right away, and there she saw her smiling ever so slightly.

It was definitely just a small, simple smile, but Lisa felt as if that was one of the biggest smile she had seen from Sayo. The distance between them technically didn't matter. It contained a burst of emotion she couldn't comprehend in just one second. Her heart raced. _As always, Sayo's eyes are really mesmerizing._ Lisa really loved her emerald eyes, paired with her teal hair that's noticably shiny and silky even from afar. She wanted to run her fingers on it so badly.

As the emotions flowed through her body, it's not like somebody had hurt her physically, but she was feeling so weak, it made her knees tremble. She didn't know where it came from.

Sayo.  
Hikawa Sayo.

Lisa knows the name quite well. Of course, that's her band mate. Any more? Honestly, she's in love with her. Nobody knows. For how long? Probably since from the first time Roselia was officially formed.

Her gaze was kept intact to Sayo, who seemed to be nervous while Tsugumi was busy with blending her coffee.

The odds kept growing.

A little while had passed and Tsugumi went back to Sayo. Where she currently sat was the same as the last time Lisa visited the coffee shop. The seat was probably her favorite spot, and she might be visiting the shop more than Lisa estimated.

Lisa only stood there, not moving an inch. She's completely drifted away from the reality. She didn't have an idea what to think. The two who were oblivious of Lisa from the other side kept exchanging smiles. It might be never ending if the time was not running as it normally should. She snapped herself back to her real feet, and by doing that, she was now aware of her unconscious gaze was still casted on Sayo and Tsugumi.

She wanted to deny what she had just seen.

Lisa faked a smile. Probably so she can feel a bit better. She looked at her bass case and lowered her self to pick up the strap, putting it on her right shoulder, her eyes on the ground.

She stole one last glance on the shop and decided to go home and stop watching them. She had known enough.

It was one tiring day again.

She cried herself to sleep and let herself be lost just for that day. There wasn't much to say or to tell.

She's lost the spark of hope.

—

Even when Lisa was an expert on knowing things about love, it was not relevant to her being bad at admitting her feelings.

 _"If that what makes her happy, I wouldn't mind being left out. Knowing Tsugu, she can handle her maybe even better than me,"_ she said to herself.

One can say Imai Lisa is a very strong person.

She still went on their practice session the following day. Lisa was excellent at hiding her melancholy. She's skilled at putting her façade in or out. She didn't let her eyes be or look like swollen, the energy and mood she always had was not diminished. As if nothing happened, like she never knew something. Lisa's tune was back. She keeps her promises. Everything's back in its place.

Hikawa Sayo was obviously there, sometimes even just beside her as they perform, but she didn't let herself be affected and let the ache take over her the whole day. She can let it out when she's in bed if she wanted to. It was way better than bringing your friends down with you.

Or maybe there was no reason to. She was not special to Sayo, anyways.

It only took her less than a month to get used to it and to accept it. Of course the pain was there, but she would blame herself for still having deep feelings for Sayo. It was hard for her. She just can't unlove someone who's always around her that easily. It takes time.

—  
—

[Today]

Lisa allowed herself to grieve again. It was much painful this time, seeing the love of her life be like that. She thought it was going great for the both of them, she thought Tsugumi had realized it, and she thought enduring it would make Sayo happy. Months had passed anyways. Nevertheless, she was still totally wrong. She did jump in conclusion.

Although, partly not.

Because..

Lisa was sure Tsugumi would reciprocate her feelings so why was it the other way around? She didn't see it coming. It was also partly the reason she unknowingly jumped in between them.

At this point, she had stopped sobbing. Knowing that bothered her once again, and she just couldn't help it. Being unable to control her thoughts was one of her biggest weaknesses. Though sometimes, that's on her advantage. She didn't care anymore.

_Fine._

_For the sake of my friends, and for Roselia._

Imai Lisa is truly a brave person.

_Just wait for me, Sayo, Tsugu. Let the mood bringer turn tables for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I always fail in endings lol.
> 
> Stating the obvious, it's not going to end here. I'm unable to turn things in only 2 chapters, so yes, another chapter to be published. I hope you like this one. From this point, I have no idea on how to continue this yet, so I guess we'll see it for ourselves. I'm afraid the next chapter will take more time than this one because of piles of reports and schoolworks, but I'll make progress day by day. Thank you for the support!  
> Also published this because both of my previous works reached 300 views. Lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait~ Not sure again if this is okay but here you go. Really had no idea how to do this. Probably 1 (ideally) or 2 chapters left. Hope you like this and thank you for still reading!
> 
> _anyway, keep safe everyone~_

A day had already passed since Sayo confessed and got rejected. Sayo didn't really want to see anything that is out of her room or house, but she didn't want to let her bandmates down either. She saw her dark blue guitar resting on its stand, highlighted with some of the sunlight through the window. Maybe she can just attend the rehearsals for a while—she still wanted to play a bit of guitar with everyone anyways, and then she could just later ask Yukina the permission to go home a little earlier than the rest. At least she still practiced, so she decided to get up from her bed lazily.

Sayo stared at herself through the mirror, examining if her face looked suspicious. She was grateful that she didn't cry that plenty last night. Well, she wasn't a crybaby to begin with. In fact, she was feeling better for she had more sleep than she would normally take. She also forgot to have dinner, making her thoughts drift if Hina tried to wake her up or she just ate alone. Before she knew, her stomach was now making noises that she could only feel.

The time was around 10 am, and Hina was nowhere to be found. The practice for today was scheduled for 2 pm onwards, because it's weekends. Sayo went to check the fridge and then found a note attached on it.

There it said:  
_Good morning Onee-chan!! Sorry I had to leave early because we have a boppin' live to perform this week, and Chisato-chan kept saying I should still go... ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌ but! Make sure you don't waste food~ You didn't come down last night so I was worried.. but I thought you were tired so I decided to be good~~ I promise it's delicious like it's really boppin', so you should eat all of it~ Love you xoxoxo ( ˘ ³˘)♡_

_— Hina (つ≧▽≦)つ_

Sayo raised a brow and squinted her eyes, but later smiled. _It's almost lunch, but it can't be helped._ She felt happy about it and she wouldn't try to deny it.

"Really, Hina.."

She turned to the stove and uncovered the frying pan. Omurice, it seemed.

Hina was, as expected, really good at everything she would like to do. While Sayo was enjoying the food her twin cooked, her phone placed on the table momentarily vibrated. She took a glance on it, and she wasn't so surprised. Of course someone like her would text after _that_ happened. It was from Imai Lisa. 

_"Hey Sayo, you up? Then, good morning! You plan on going to rehearsals or skip for today? I can tell Yukina if you want."_

She placed no effort on reminiscing that, as if she was again on the scene that had happened. She can feel her heart weakening and she didn't like it. She was starting to feel blue, her chewing and eating getting slower and she let herself melt not so much on her chair.

_Imai-san might do unnecessary things if I don't reply._

_Sigh. I wish she didn't really witness that. But if it's her, then I guess it's fine. She's a reliable person and I trust that._

Sayo took her phone and typed.

_"Good morning, Imai-san. I'm fine so there's no need to worry. I can attend the rehearsals."_

_"I see, I see~ See you later then☆"_

"..I only wish Imai-san wouldn't bother me so much.. I want it out of my mind."

—

Sayo purposely went to the studio earlier than everyone so she can at least practice and adjust to the surroundings after that yesterday. She wasn't stable like her normal days, she tried doing several bars from her music sheet, and she would be off the beat. She just couldn't focus like she used to. And she thought to herself that it was a bit strange, she felt like it was supposed to be harder.

_It's not like I am a masochist but, shouldn't I grieve or suffer more than this? I've seen some of my classmates cry a lot, lost their hope, and be so depressed for a while, so why do I only feel nothing but emptiness?_

Self-reflecting does help quite a lot. It made her emotions a little bit more understandable and clearer. She took a deep breath, in and out and repeated it until she felt better and calm. She strummed a chord and fully listened to it, then decided to try again.

_At least because I'm not very affected, I can still play with Roselia._

She did some chords and riffs, until she was disturbed by the sound of the door opening. Sayo was forced to stop.

"Oh, Sayo. Good afternoon. You're early today," Yukina greeted her, her voice felt like she wasn't expecting someone to be there yet.

"You're early either, Minato-san. Good afternoon."

There was a voice humming Sayo could hear from outside and getting louder as seconds passed by. She recognized it very well. On the door, she finally saw Lisa. She almost forgot that they're neighbors.

"Sayo~! Good afternoon~" Lisa also greeted her with the same energy she always gave, smiling and waving her hand as she walked in.

"Good afternoon, Imai-san," Sayo replied and unconsciously stretched the corner of her lips. She noticed it right after she felt it.

No, it wasn't new.

The atmosphere Lisa gives is one of her best charm points. Roselia wouldn't dare to deny that, be it Sayo or Yukina. Even if they're formal and unemotional outside, they also feel that mutual feeling when Lisa motivates and cheers for them. It was a powerful charisma, Sayo told herself.

"Were you warming up? Sorry if we interrupted you," Yukina asked with a hint of guilt.

"..I was playing, yes. But don't worry about it, I was just wrapping it up," Sayo told her.

"I see. Lisa, it's our turn."

"Yeah, yeah~" Lisa said as she wore her bass, and then made few adjustments to tune it correctly. "Ready when you're ready."

"Mind if I join, Minato-san?" Sayo offered.

"That will make it better."

They had began doing warm ups, it was great as always. They proceeded to do parts of different songs one would find hard. Rinko, together with Ako, later showed up. It made the studio much more lively and crowded, now it was time for them to practice with everyone.

On Sayo's part, she didn't expect to not miss a chord. She did "LOUDER" and "Neo-Aspect" just as smoothly. Yukina glanced over Rinko, one that's great on listening, who seemed to be bothered by something. She confirmed that their thoughts were mutual. It was because Sayo gave off a different vibe.

"Sayo, it's not that you are off but, I don't think that your tune is powerful like it should be, or I was at least expecting," she told her straightforwardly.

_So I can't escape from Minato-san. And if she pointed it out, Shirokane-san must've noticed it as well._

"Ah, I apologize. Perhaps I wasn't focusing as I should. Could we do a run of Neo-Aspect once more?"

"That's fine by me. Any objections?" Yukina turned to the three. She didn't receive any answer.

"Alrighty then.. In 3, 2, 1!" Lisa signaled.

_"I think it was the same as earlier.. Sayo, really.. you didn't have to push yourself,"_ Lisa thought while they were still performing.

Sayo sighed as they finished the song. Everyone's attention was on hers, maybe they had their questioning looks on. She knew herself it wasn't really going to just go back to normal, it got even worse.

"Hikawa-san.." Rinko called her in worry with a small voice.

"Sayo-san.. are you okay?" Ako followed.

"I am sorry about that, I wasn't expecting to be this off. Can I sit this one out just for today? I believe it's the best option for I might just be a nuisance to everyone."

"You're free to go, Sayo. If that what makes you better," Yukina paused, "but don't think of yourself as a nuisance. Everybody has their bad days."

"Thank you, but I still want to apologize for today. I'll be sure to be back next time. Thank you everyone."

She put her guitar back to its case and picked it up. "Well then, take care," Sayo said as she walked out of the studio.

Lisa, on the other hand, clenched her hands to her sides for she felt useless.

_I said I'd help them!_

"Yukina, I'll talk to Sayo for a moment. Excuse me!" 

She rested her bass on the stand and immediately ran after Sayo. Lisa caught up with her outside the CiRCLE.

"Sayo! Hold up!" She called out, her hands on her knees.

Sayo halted and turned her back, different energies of their eyes meeting.

"What is it, Imai-san?"

"I told you.." she panted, ".. I could have just told Yukina you won't be going for today!" Her panting continued.

"No, I simply didn't want to waste a rehearsal. I thought it wouldn't affect my playing, but as you can see, I was wrong."

The brunette couldn't find an answer, groaning to herself quietly.

"Are you done yet? You still have to attend the rehearsals, you know," Sayo reminded her coldly.

Lisa wasn't being tense to her anymore as she relaxed and breathed out calmly.

"Yeah.. that's all."

"I see. Have a nice day, th—"

"But Sayo!" the other girl rushed, "Just tell me when you need a helping hand. I swear I'm serious, I'd do anything to help you."

Sayo sighed again.

"That won't be necessary. I'm just fine, I was just off for today."

"And it's better if you stay out of this. You were never at fault. This doesn't concern you and I believe it also doesn't affect you in any way, does it?" She continued.

"I wasn't offering a hand because I knew what happened.. I just really wanted to help you. And that's because I'm your friend."

Sayo winced for few moments, talking about it made her condition worse that she could snap any time.

But then, Lisa still continued.

"And being your friend and bandmate in Roselia, it concerns not only me, but the others as well."

Lisa tried to shorten the distance between them. She was close enough, she could see Sayo's face ever so clearly.

_She's just... really, gorgeous._

Her sharp eyes on the best hue of emerald, her bangs perfectly parted except of a loose strand, and lips that were pressing not so hard on each other made Lisa aware of the anthem of her heart. She shouldn't spaced out now, it would be a bad timing otherwise.

"So, Sayo. Can I help you with this one?"

Normally, Sayo wouldn't give off any strange reactions even if Lisa was only inches away from her. Actually, why would she even give off strange reactions in the first place? But now hearing something like that from the one and only Imai Lisa, even smiling very brightly, Sayo can never think of someone who will not be flustered when they see this woman up close. She looked away, she couldn't answer the question.

Lisa gulped and was yelling _"make up your mind, Sayo please!"_ internally, honestly speaking. Of course she was very nervous. Nevertheless, she shouldn't show any form of weakness or affection towards the person in front of her right now, who she should stop catching feelings for.

Being nervous also didn't stop Lisa to do more. She attempted to hold the teal-haired girl on the shoulders.

As Lisa's hands were about to land on her crush's shoulders, Sayo reflexively held both of her wrist, stopping her from doing so.

"I said I'm fine, Imai-san! Stop being too kind, it's making me feel sick!"

_Did I.. pushed it so hard again...?_

Only grief was visible on Sayo's eyes from Lisa's perspective. She was unable to move and pull herself from Sayo's grasp on her wrist. As much as Lisa didn't want to look at her, her eyes were glued on her, thoughts had been shut down.

"You don't get it. You think you're that great, that lending a hand just solves it all? These emotions.. do you think?! You don't know how painful it was after hearing such response from Hazawa-san!"

Huge tears were starting to roll down from Sayo's eyes to her cheeks. She couldn't stop it from falling anymore. Her endurance wasn't strong enough.

Lisa felt her wrists hurting as Sayo tightened her hold on it. The pain brought her back, and she could feel emotions overflowing through her at the same time.

"S-Sayo—" was all Lisa could say with her weak voice.

"You know Imai-san, I really loved Hazawa-san after we had the opportunity to be closer. She was kind and she complimented parts of me that I thought were ugly."

_No, Sayo.. please.. stop it._

"She motivated me to be a better person and to be better at handling my life. Hazawa-san was an inspiration I never expected to have. She was uncalled for.. a blessing in disguise."

As painful as it is for Sayo to keep on talking about Hazawa Tsugumi, she just couldn't stop it. She had no idea how to. She didn't know why. She was smiling so slightly as she expressed herself, tears still running down on her cheeks.

She had let go gently of Lisa's wrists. Sayo wasn't able to see her face, and it was only then she realized she had spoke too much of Tsugumi.

"I.. I'm sorry Imai-san. I didn't mean to be this upset and tell this all to you, it's just that.. maybe.. maybe it's affecting me more than I anticipated," she apologized as she caressed her other elbow, frowning.

"No.. it's.. it's okay," Lisa had finally spoke up, lifting her own head just to see Sayo.

"At least.. you've done it. Letting your feelings out."

There she saw Lisa still smiling, yet crying silently as their gazes had found each other.

Sayo felt her heart stopped, and thought the time too. She was left in awe and was filled with guilt at the same time.

Imai Lisa is a very good person. Kind and gentle, a person who cares for her friends so much, she could hurt herself from doing so. Sayo liked to think that she was blessed to be her bandmate and friend. She had helped her countless of times, and she already had a part on her life. She is a precious person. Precious friend, and Sayo would never want to see her cry in whatever reason. 

Lisa didn't even deserve the world.

"Oh.. eh? What is this?" Lisa asked herself, blinking several times, touching her cheeks where the tears seemed to be falling. She then looked at Sayo, who appeared to look as if she was in big trouble, as if she had made one of the biggest mistake she could take. Though, Lisa didn't want to burden the girl anymore.

"Wait no—! Don't think about it! This is not your fault Sayo! I was just probably.. you know, I was pushing you too hard! And haha.. maybe I'm so sensitive.." She said as she wiped her tears, though it was still falling consistently. "Hey, Sayo.. I'm.. I'm sorry I kept insisti—"

"No.. I'm sorry, Imai-san.. please.. forgive me," Sayo gritted her teeth, holding much tighter on the guitar strap. She quickly turned her back and ran away.

"Sayo!"

She could still hear Lisa shouting her name from afar.

_It was really, really a bad decision to do. I'm a horrible person._

—

_Why couldn't I stop it at that time? It was very inappropriate..! I really am.. so pathetic and weak._

_Ahh.. hahaha.. this is not the time to cry. Yukina might be on her way to check me now. I've been gone for a while._

Lisa sniffed and wiped her tears with her hands, though her hands were not enough. She was about to use her arms but then someone offered a handkerchief.

"Lisa. Use this."

She lifted her head and saw Yukina with her neutral face. She was only staring at her blankly, not worried or anything. Though underneath that, Lisa knew she was worried.

"Yu.. Yukina..? H-How long have you been there?!"

"I only saw Sayo running. Care to tell me what had happened now?"

"Umm, Yukina. I can't.. really tell something about it because Sayo said so.. but.. do you think.. do you think I can be of help to Sayo?" she asked as she wiped her tears, using the handkerchief Yukina had given her.

"I have no idea of what's going on but generally speaking, if one needs a push, then I'm sure anyone can help that person," Yukina told her as if it was that simple. "So, why are you crying?"

"A-Ah! This is nothing serious! Uhmm, Sayo only said a thing about me, and my sensitivity just went up.. you know, the usual thing. Ahahaha.." she tried to partly lie about it.

"I won't be asking for more, so I assume her problem is quite troublesoms if she did that to you then. Sayo wouldn't be like that if it wasn't."

"Hahaha.." She chuckled not too loud, feeling better now. "You're probably right. Oh, the handkerchief.. I'll return it after I wash it."

"Lisa."

"What is it, Yukina~?"

"I think you're going to be a big help to Sayo. Um, you've done it countless of times to me— I meant giving me the push and assurance, so I'm rooting for you. On making Sayo get back to her feet. If that's what you plan to do."

Hearing that from the stoic Yukina, she couldn't help but to be delighted. _I mean, this is Yukina we're talking about! It's very rare for her to be like this, I can cry!_

"Yukinaaa~" Lisa faked a sob and hugged her. "Waah, you're getting matured~~ I'm so proud~!"

"Hey Lisa! Stop clinging into me, and you sound like an old woman!"

"No way~ Let me be for a little longer, please?" She begged Yukina.

Yukina sighed and smiled. She couldn't just say no to her childhood friend. She wanted to return the favor, too.

"Fine, just for today."

"Thank you, Yukina."

"I only took the chance to pay you back for all you've done."

—

Hikawa Sayo, on the other hand, spent another night being lost in her thoughts. Regretting the things she said to Lisa, and the things she said about Tsugumi.

She had no idea of what to do. Or how to fix this, to fix herself and to fix her feelings. She had no idea of how can she face Lisa after what she did.

Sayo was really, simply lost.

—

It was then Monday on Haneoka High, and Hina wanted to approach Lisa.

"Nee Lisa-chi~ Did something happened on your rehearsals last Saturday? Onee-chan seems to be down.." Hina faced Lisa in front with only the desk between them.

"Hmm, Sayo just went home earlier than the rest of us. She excused herself because she was sorta off.. you know Sayo, she thinks of it as a burden," Lisa rested her chin on her palm.

"Eehhh..~ Is that really all?" Hina pouted. "Did you see her go?"

Lisa sighed. She thought that maybe it was okay for Sayo's little sis to know a bit.

"Okay, just keep this a secret between us."

"So there's really more?!" She brightened up. "I thought so! You can count on me. I felt it, probably because I'm her twin~!"

"Ahaha, that might be the case," Lisa smiled slightly and continued, "so um, I guess I tried to speak to her about some stuff, and well.. she kinda told something not so bad about me."

Lisa was unsure on how to cover it up and not spill anything.

"Heeey, Lisa-chi," Hina pouted and looked at her again, her brows furrowed. "You know that's boppin' vague and I don't get it."

As some seconds passed, Hina seemed to understand a bit of it more.

"Wait, did Onee-chan said something BAD to you?" She emphasized the question, getting suspicious.

"Yeah, uhh sort of. I just kinda got emotional, and she might've regretted it so.. but I don't really know!"

"Ehh? So Onee-chan hurt you?! Jeez Onee-chan!" Hina stood from her chair, her voice went louder.

"No, no! Sayo's not at fault~ That's fine, I pushed her too hard I guess, so that's on me~ I just got what I deserved, hahaha~" Lisa laughed it off, calming Hina down.

"Still though... Onee-chan is always chill and composed. But anyway! I think there's another problem she have! She didn't eat dinner last Friday night! I ate all alone and she was so down yesterday!," she said miserably, putting up her saddened face as she sat down.

_So she was really broken, huh.._

_But guh! How can I say this to Hina? Is it even okay? Thank goodness though, she didn't ask about why did insist of talking to Sayo!_

"Hmm, I don't really know, she never told us anything.." Lisa lied perfectly, she was confident that Hina would believe her. "But I'll try talking and helping her when we meet~"

"Oh Lisa-chi, you're so boppin' nice! I want to help Onee-chan too, but she's not talking to me and I've got my hands full because we have a live this week!" Hina sobbed and sniffed as if she was really crying.

Lisa patted Hina's head. "Now, now~ Just focus on your live! Sayo's going to watch you so make her proud. I'll take care of everything~"

"Aah, Lisaaaa-chiii~ Thank—"

The bell rang, telling break was over.

"Aww! It's already time. But really, thank you, Lisa-chi! I'll leave Onee-chan to you!" She said as she stood up, going back to her proper seat.

Lisa only gave her a nod with her smile.

 _"Leave Sayo to me? Haha,"_ she blushed, but eventually took it back. _"—no, what the heck is wrong with me? Stop."_

_But jeez! Now there are two friends counting on me. That's some pressure but I'll do my best!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't proofread this as a whole, only part by part. i'll edit it when i found some obvious mistakes lol. hope you enjoyy

"Onee-chan, are you going to see me perform today?" Hina inquired as they both started to dig on their breakfast.

"I think I won't be able to come, Hina. Shirokane-san asked for my assistance yesterday, we have a pile of paperworks to do. I'm sorry," Sayo explained a bit sadly.

"Hmm, that's too bad," Hina frowned at Sayo and continued, "But will you watch it online when you have the chance right away?"

"Why wouldn't I? I always watch your lives as soon as possible. You know it yourself," Sayo sent Hina a mild smile, yet it was just enough for Hina to return to her mood again.

"Waah~ I do! Onee-chan, I love you so much!" She beamed her smile and clinged on her sister, then rubbed her face against Sayo's.

"Hina, stop it," she said, but not in her scolding tone, and pushed Hina gently. "We'll be late if you keep insisting to waste time."

"Okaaaay~"

It was just another good Friday morning for the Hikawa sisters.

Being with, or just talking to Hina that casually brings Sayo up to her good mood. At least with her, she can feel less sad or drift from her problems for a while. It's not that Sayo was using her sister to be her escape, it's purely on the happiness she feels. Before she joined Roselia, she kept pushing Hina away due to her inferiority complex, trying to cut her off, but now that she doesn't struggle with it anymore and she has fixed the relationship between her and Hina, she just couldn't help but to feel relieved and happy. Sayo didn't want to lose over the problems and negative thoughts she had. She motivated and told herself that she can fix this. Maybe it won't be quick, but she certainly thought she can.

—

The day flew by fast. The school session had ended, and the student council was just about to be done with their tasks and works. The student council room was colored with the sun's calm and fading light, it was somehow relaxing.

"I think that wrapped things up, Shirokane-senpai," Ichigaya Arisa informed the president. She was the one who Rinko assigned to keep in track of the tasks.

"I see.. Then, we're all good. Um, Ichigaya-san, and Hikawa-san, thank you for today.. Good work," Shirokane Rinko said to both of them with her soft and mellow voice. Sayo thought it feels good, or nice when Rinko compliments one person.

"Yes, thank you. Good work too, Shirokane-san and Ichigaya-san," Sayo also told them.

"Thank you for all the hard work today too, Hikawa-senpai and Shirokane-senpai. I'm sorry but I'll go on ahead, Poppin'Party has rehearsals today," Arisa excused herself in a hurry, but looked like she was still asking for the permission of the two.

"Oh, go ahead, Ichigaya-san.. Do your best.. on the rehearsals."

"Thank you Shirokane-senpai," Arisa smiled not too wide. "Then I'm off, see you next week, Senpais!" she bid farewell as she slid the door.

"Shall we get going too, Hikawa-san?" Rinko turned to Sayo as she was done packing up her things.

"Yes, it's getting late."

They left the room and walked together until they reached Hanasakigawa's entrance. They had to part ways as their houses were in opposite directions.

"Well then, see you next week Shirokane-san. Take care," Sayo said, raising her hand and then waving it naturally.

Rinko nodded and replied, "Yes, take care too, Hikawa-san."

Sayo turned her back and started walking, and then she saw someone familiar from afar, leaning and seemingly waiting for someone.

_Oh no._

_Why?_

The girl was wearing the Haneoka uniform and she was looking through her phone. She must've not noticed Sayo's presence in a distance yet. To Sayo however, it was an unexpected barrier, she can't pass through it without doing nothing. She felt afraid, she didn't know what to do and this made her feel like she was freezing. Sayo said she could fix this, but now was just not the right time to face her yet. She thought so. She couldn't bring herself to speak up.

Sayo felt the girl had noticed her standing now, as she stopped scrolling and turned her attention to her.

"Ah, I've been waiting! Took you long enough~" Lisa started off, putting her phone in her pocket and turning to Sayo. "Hello, Sayo!"

"I-Imai-san..? Why are you.. here?" Sayo stuttered, still a little frozen. She only stared at Lisa with confused look.

"Oh about that~ Um, I guess I just wanted to check up on you since you're still not attending rehearsals and well," Lisa was now pouting. "You're not answering my phone calls! I wonder why!" She complained.

"Pardon? I-I'm sorry about my rudeness.. I just can't.. answer your calls after that happened," Sayo was still visibly confused. She knew she had said too much that day, so why was Lisa acting as if nothing happened?

_Am I just imagining things?_

"Eh, that's the reason? No, it's fine~" Lisa shook her hand, brushing it off. "I was at fault, you know? Pushing you and all of that, I'm the one who should feel sorry," she smiled pathetically.

Bittersweet.

"That's unfair, Imai-san! That— you don't have to keep blaming yourself," Sayo retorted, quite irritated as she felt her voice tensing. She didn't know the reason why she felt that.

Lisa gave a surprised look but it was immediately replaced with her smile. "If you're that insistent, how about we stop by the park and you treat me a drink?"

"Wha—" Sayo retreated then later cleared her throat. She sighed lightly.

"Okay... understood."

_Really, why, Imai-san?_

—

Sayo exited the convenience store, carrying two iced coffees. She found herself unconsciously staring at the sky on its most saturated orange for the day. It was a good sunset, she could let her self space out if she wanted to, but someone was waiting for her to come back. She crossed the street and walked until she reached the swings of the park. There she approached Lisa from the back, tapping her shoulder with the can.

"Here."

"Oh, thank you~" Lisa took it and giggled quietly.

"So um, how long did you wait for me?" Sayo asked Lisa, standing next to her who was sitting on the swing, swaying it only very little.

"Only for some minutes. I asked Hina what time you'd be finished with the student council." 

The can made a clicking sound as she opened it.

_That makes sense.._

"Sayo," Lisa called her, but her attention was still on the coffee.

"What is it?"

"Sit beside me," she replied flatly and pointed on the vacant swing next to her.

Sayo obeyed her, feeling anxious now. She wondered what's all of this about, and she was also anxious on the Lisa she's with. She was a bit.. different, for today. Sayo became aware of the wind blowing softly, she felt it touch her face then finally turning her gaze to Lisa.

"Tell me, have you been feeling alright?" The brunette asked as Sayo took the seat.

Sayo quickly tensed up, her eyes widening but she recovered in no time.

"Yes. I'm.. feeling better, at least day by day."

"You're not lying, are you?" Lisa gave her a suspicious look, her eyes squinting.

"I tell you, I'm not!" Sayo exclaimed not too loudly. She was at least saying the truth. Maybe time could really heal scars.

Only maybe.

"Hmm," Lisa mumbled and continued, "Then I'm happy to hear that."

Sayo had no idea how to respond, so it fell silent until she wanted to ask something.

"Imai-san?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your motive for today? You wouldn't have go this far, waiting for me in my school if you just wanted to consult me, I think.. at least."

Sayo didn't know what words to pick, but it wasn't so bad being direct at all. She had her gaze fixed on her coffee.

"Alright, um.. to be honest, I just wanted to see you! Though~ I'm probably here again to ask you if I can be of any help," she answered but eventually continued, as if she didn't want Sayo to talk just yet. 

"Yeah I know you've told me twice to keep out of it, but unfortunately Hina relied on me to take care of you! I just can't say to no such request~"

Lisa seemed to be half joking.

Sayo gave her a disappointed look, one of her eyebrow was higher than the other. "Imai-san.. really?"

Lisa bursted out, laughing casually.

"Ahahaha~! No no, it's not just that," she stopped now and wiped the corner of her eyes.

"I know you're not the person that typically needs someone for help, but I just felt the last time we talked that um.. you were yelling for help.. or something. It bothered me."

Sayo seemed to pause, not moving any inch. Lisa noticed this and she thought she might be in trouble again. She needed to explain herself, she thought.

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't underestimating you! It was only a gut feeling," Lisa reasoned. "And really, if you're fine now, then I'm just consulting you and nothing more!"

Sayo was still silent, but she was now looking at Lisa who wore her troubled face.

"Did I.. really look that bad to concern you?" She asked, monotonous.

"Uh.. I think so? I can't say for sure, I might be just overreacting so you shouldn't worry so much."

"Really, Imai-san," she face palmed. "What's so wrong with you?"

"Eehh?! Are you serious?"

Sayo only smiled warmly beneath her palm. She had no intention of hiding it.

"It can't be helped."

"Huh? What is?"

"Haha, no, don't mind it. Thank you, Imai-san," Sayo now faced her, looking through the other girl deeply. "I actually feel better now."

"What? Is that true? I haven't even done anything yet~!" Lisa pouted.

"Perhaps your energy is just contagious."

"Well, you shouldn't expect less! I'm the mood bringer, after all. Fufu~ You said it yourself~" Lisa boasted confidently.

Sayo couldn't really argue, she was telling the truth.

"Shall we get going? I still have my promise to Hina that I'll be watching her online," Sayo stood up from the swing after she lastly sipped her coffee.

"Mhm, sure. But can I ask a question for the last time? You're free to not answer if you're uncomfortable with it."

"Let's hear it."

"Have you ever talked to Tsugu after you've visited our school?"

Sayo halted and felt her heart weighing heavier than it should be.

"I.. I ca—.. I haven't."

Lisa was aware of the change of face Sayo made. She then stood up and placed a hand on Sayo's shoulder.

"There's no need of rush~ You shouldn't worry about it too much. I'm not telling you to talk to her soon," Lisa consoled her with a gentle smile. "Let's take it slowly and make a move when you're fully fine, okay?"

Sayo's heart pounded as she registered what she had seen. She thought it was such a sight to see.

"But.. what's the point?" She came up with the question to distract herself.

"Hey now, were the words you said to her all lies?"

"What?!" Sayo jolted. "Of course not!" she almost sounded as if she was shouting angrily.

"See? Then you just proved you have to talk it out. Did Tsugu rejected you though?"

"Uhm," Sayo was now blushing uncontrollably. She was uncomfortable with talking about her love life. "..not quite."

As soon as Lisa heard that from Sayo, she brightened up. "Then there's more reason to it! She could've said no straightforwardly if she didn't like you at all!"

"H-hey, Imai-san! You're going too far! That sounded too harsh for me, you know!"

Lisa laughed loudly and tried apologizing, but she couldn't overcome her own laughing.

"If that's how you're taking it, then I'll be going on ahead!" Sayo was starting to walk away.

"Sayo, I was just kidding!" Lisa caught up to her behind, still chuckling as silent as possible so she can't offend Sayo anymore.

"You were going too far. You weren't kidding at all."

"E-Eh? That hurts! I was just really fooling around so I can lighten up your mood! Nothing more!!"

"If you say so," Sayo coldly told her, still not letting Lisa walk beside her.

"Guh! Wait up!"

Their conversation trailed off.

Sayo didn't want Lisa to catch her grinning to herself, as she thought she might be teased by the brunette again.

_Imai-san is.. just an amazing person. I am glad that I met her. Perhaps it was perfectly fine for her to witness that. I think she's a blessing.. a blessing in disgui.._

_...se.. Huh?_

She didn't know why was she grinning. And..

..Did she mention something similar to that some days ago?

She hardly remembered.

Probably a deja vú. No, it should be.

—

"Are you going to attend the rehearsals tomorrow?" Lisa asked before they go to separate ways.

The orange sky Sayo had seen earlier was long gone, the sky now didn't had any illuminated bright colors except of the stars and city lights.

Maybe the two enjoyed each other's company a little more than usual, that it didn't occur to them that they walked slower than they should've.

"I'd like to, I'll give it a try. Shirokane-san kept worrying and checking on me whenever she had the opportunity, it made me feel guilty not attending for the week."

"Hahaha, that's just Rinko and you're right that you shouldn't make her worry~ so you better go tomorrow~" Lisa told her.

"Do you think that it'd be the same as my last practice?" She took longer to reply, her insecurity filled her mind.

"You're still playing guitar at your home right?"

"I am."

"Then I'm sure you'll be fine. I think you're really fine now, I mean you didn't scold or yell at me today or anything, so that's a relief~!"

"Why do you have to put it that way..." Sayo's face worsened as she felt more guilty about her actions when Lisa did that.

"Ahahaha, no reason~ sorry!" She playfully laughed. "Alright I don't want to keep you longer. I'm expecting to see you tomorrow~!

...

"Imai-san!"

Sayo called her and quickly grabbed Lisa's wrist before the girl could even take a step.

"I just wanted to say that.. um, thank you for today," she found herself heating up every second as she kept talking. "For making the time to just merely check up on me."

"What are you saying? It's only natural for me to do so if it's you," Lisa spoke up.

Sayo was astonished.

_Did I hear it right?_

She couldn't process it well, it left her silent.

The silence made Lisa wonder, that she tried to reflect on what she had just said, and then later turned red as she realized what could be the misunderstanding.

"W-wait no, Sayo! It's not what you think!" She denied as she shook her head and waved other hand that was free of Sayo's grasp intensely. "I meant it as my friend!"

And then an idea popped up on Lisa's mind.

"Hey now~ What did you think was I referring to, hmmmmm~??" She teased Sayo with her smug face, her lips was almost the same as a cat's.

Sayo gasped deeply at this that it might've hurt her, unable to conceal her blushing. She looked up to Lisa, who was grinning like that devil Lucifer.

_Of course, there's no way Imai-san could have—_

"Seriously!" She exclaimed, now becoming irritated with all of Lisa's joke. "I'll take my gratitude back! I'm so done with you," she said, pushing Lisa's wrist sharply as she released it.

She walked out, her pace much faster than when she was with Lisa, pretending to not hear any of her friend's begging voice or whatever she said.

She was still flustered. She might be even still red, and this made her thoughts unclear.

_Why did I behave that way? That was so embarrassing. Dear God, please let me forget it._

—

Then Saturday came. It was already one week, and many things had happened. Sayo couldn't say for sure how she was dealing with the downfall she's experiencing, but she was definitely feeling lighter.

If her mind came to think about a girl named Hazawa Tsugumi, she would still feel uneasy, especially on her chest as if it was being squeezed by someone.

She couldn't bring herself to cry though. She could only feel the mental and emotional pain. She didn't want to blame Tsugumi here—she never did anything wrong. If there was someone to blame, it was herself. She hoped that Tsugumi will accept her as her lover. Sayo could only say that she was self-centered.

Her heart also ached if she imagined about a situation that could occur anytime sooner, that they would somewhere catch each other with the eyes.

"If that were to happen, I would probably be frozen, as if I've seen a ghost.. or run away from her.. once again," she talked to herself.

_I really am a coward, and I hate it._

Sayo's Saturday morning thoughts didn't seem to be pleasant. It was just morning, and her thoughts had already taken over her hatred to herself. Insulting and degrading herself.

_"Have you ever talked to Tsugu after you've visited our school?"_

Lisa's voice echoed and unsettled her mind. She became aware that she wasn't ready if they were to talk, and she kept thinking how to deal with it.

Lisa wasn't to blame either. In fact, what she said was true. Lisa truly supported and assisted her to stood up. The effort she made just to meet and consult Sayo really helped her, it was overwhelming. 

It made her want to attend today's rehearsals.

Ah, right. She should get ready. She can't let her bandmates worry any longer. It'll make her feel worse.

—

Sayo was then ready to go. Roselia's practice schedule was much earlier than the last Saturday's, and it will only last for few hours. It was reasonable, they didn't have any gigs at the moment, so the rehearsals are bit loose.

As she was checking her things for the last time, Hina had descended from the stairs. She just woke up, it was only 10 am after all.

"Huh..? Onee-chan, you'll attend your rehearsals?" Hina asked drowsily and was rubbing both of her eyes.

"I will. I'm feeling better now. I'll be back probably in late afternoon."

"Can we go to the supermarket together for dinner?" She asked once again, her eyes seemed to resemble of puppies, making it more impossible for Sayo to decline her offer.

She only smiled. "Of course."

Hina went for her sister, hugging her playfully. "Onee-chan, I boppin' love you~!"

"Yes, fine, fine. Can you let me go now?"

"Aww, can't be helped~ good luck at rehearsals~!" The younger twin said as she freed Sayo.

"Anyway, I prepared breakfast. It's my payback for what you've done last Saturday. And good morning, Hina," Sayo told her as she stepped out of the door.

Hina didn't have a second to reply, her mouth that was about to say something turned into a small smile.

"I think Lisa-chi just boppin' did it."

—

Sayo wasn't exactly late. It's just that everyone was willing to practice and determined to get better. She prepared herself as she opened the door.

"S-S-Sayo-san!!!" Ako almost jumped in disbelief.

It was followed by other members. Sayo was openly welcomed by Roselia. That will probably be always the case as long as the band exists. Sayo couldn't stop her happiness to overflow.

It was only a week, but she felt like she was at home again.

On the corner of her eyes, she caught Lisa's gaze, their eyes both met. There Sayo saw a glimpse of a genuine smile of Lisa. That made the two of them flinch for a second, and it was somewhat awkward enough for them to break it in synchronization.

_That was.. strange._

The greetings only lasted on its necessary time. Roselia was still professional, nevertheless, even if they're vacant.

Sayo brought her guitar from its case, readying the amplifiers and then testing out her guitar. She was ready for the rehearsals immediately—she had warmed up before going to rehearsals, and it started right away.

"Sayo's certainly back. If I can feel it, then I'm sure everyone too," Lisa happily thought to herself, her glance switching to Sayo and to the rest of the band as if she was reading the situation.

She was right about that.

Roselia was in perfect harmony again. They enjoyed it to the deepest part of their hearts, they could go on for hours and hours without breaks.

Sayo was glad that she finally had the courage to attend the rehearsals, otherwise she could've regretted it so much.

She was simply glad that Lisa decided to give her a push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go, finallyy it's ending. i think this was better than the previous chapter tbh, i had more time to think about this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the last one, I purposely/accidentally made it about two times longer than the other chapters. Took me too long prolly but it's here. This will be a little long ride, so please do enjoy!

The time had unfortunately passed rather quick than they've imagined, as it promised itself. Even with only one member missing for only a whole week, the sensation they had experienced that day felt as if they were just formed again. No matter how many times it occured to them, they would never dislike it.

But Roselia could never defy time. It was time for them to end and continue it for another day.

"Aw!! Yukina-san, is it possible for us to go for even just one more hour? Ako wants to hit and bam the drums more!" Ako asked excitedly. The drive she had was very obvious that it might even affect the other members.

Yukina took more time to respond than she should be. She seemed to be in slump, her face was telling it all.

"What's wrong, Yukina? Are the schedules already full?"

"As much as I want to keep rehearsing, there's no vacant schedule for today anymore," she told them. It was also unusual for Yukina to be that down.

"It can't be helped~ C'mon guys, cheer up! It's not like this is the last time~ How about we add more time on our schedule for Monday? I'm sure there aren't many bands performing on weekdays," Lisa suggested as she tried to lift their moods up, and it seemed to work just fine.

"I agree to Imai-san. It's probably the best thing we can do," Sayo supported her.

"You should really agree Sayo. I mean, just who's at fault here, not attending the rehearsals for a week~?" She asked sarcastically, but also jokingly.

"Yes, I know. I truly apologize for my irresponsibility."

The studio was then filled with a small laughter, making the atmosphere seem to be less heavier. It didn't take them a minute to make a decision and agree on each other. The sadness was already brushed, and it was only then they've noticed how tired they were.

"That wraps things up for today~! So how about we go out and eat?" Lisa invited them energetically.

"Yeah I was thinking the same, Lisa-nee!! The practice was so fun that it made me hungry! How about it, Rin-Rin?"

"Yes Ako-chan.. I'm going too," Rinko agreed, her voice was a little less shy than the usual. It was a good sign.

"Then that's already three~ How about our Yukina and Sayo?"

"I'm fine with it," Yukina tried to hide her willingness, but she would never be able to get pass through Lisa's analysation.

"I'm free for an hour or two. I suppose I could go," Sayo responded.

"Good~ then let's go by the usual fast food~" Lisa declared herself, but everyone was in no objection to that.

—

As they exited the studio, Sayo was surprised by how Lisa had pulled her on her wrist.

"Imai-san? Is something the matter?" She asked, turning her head back to see Lisa.

"Wait for a sec," she replied in a low voice.

The two were the last ones to exit the studio, so the rest weren't able to notice them stopping. Sayo decided to play along with Lisa. Meanwhile, Yukina had seen the lounge was occupied by the next band user.

It was Afterglow's time to rehearse.

Their vocalist, Ran, had seen Yukina first, then stood up, signaling her friends that it was already their turn.

"Oh, Mitake-san. Good afternoon," Yukina stopped to formally greet her rival.

"Good afternoon too, Minato-san. Good work," Ran replied back, trying not to be aggressive and keeping it formal too.

Sayo heard Yukina mentioned Ran's name and she wasn't informed about this. The next second went a lot worse, she turned pale as she thought of seeing their keyboardist. Her mind was now clouded with many different thoughts, all about that one girl.

_What should I do? How should I face her?_

She wanted to ask Lisa so bad. She can, but she was unable to. Sayo thought it was more than enough that she was just beside her.

Lisa could instantly read what Sayo was feeling, and why did she displayed such terror. To make her feel better, she had placed a hand on Sayo's shoulder, pressing it firmly and interfering with Sayo's thoughts as the two vocalists kept their conversation ongoing.

"Don't think about it too much, Sayo. You'll be fine, trust me. Just greet her with a hi or something. Don't you dare panic," Lisa briefly whispered to her as fast as she could, attempting to make Sayo's situation unnoticeable.

Sayo looked at her intensely, showing the determination to not mess it up. To her, what Lisa said was short yet it convinced her. She let out a deep sigh, trying to make herself relaxed and be normal. Her heart was still beating hard, but she couldn't do nothing about it.

"I greatly appreciate all of your help, Imai-san."

Lisa only gave her one nod while she wore her smile and then said, "Aw don't say that, you're making me blush~"

Sayo tensed up after she heard that, and she was confused as to why did she react that way to Lisa's cheesy and girly casual lines. She quickly shrugged this off when she remembered there's still something to do.

Yukina seemed to have finished talking to Ran that she started to move again, Rinko and Ako following as they kept their conversation about NFO going.

As Sayo took few steps to finally see the lounge. Her eyes were immediately locked on Tsugumi, whose eyes also waited for Sayo's to meet hers.

It had been a week since Sayo last saw those pair of eyes. They still look beautiful as ever.

But she wasn't astonished though, she could still feel her body, and she could still think clear.

On the other side, it made Tsugumi rose up from the sofa in a second and then found herself in an awkward situation as she had a mental block on what she should say.

The atmosphere was uncomfortably quiet. Afterglow's members were dragged in the silence, their gazes were fixed on the standing Tsugumi. Lisa had seen this, and thought that they might be aware of what's going on between the two.

Yukina, Rinko and Ako were already outside. They didn't probably notice Sayo and Lisa were left behind because they got carried away with their discussion.

Lisa didn't try to jump in, for she knew Sayo's mind was clear. She was sure, because of the face the guitarist had made earlier. Sayo's mind let her say what she wanted to say.

"Good afternoon, Hazawa-san. It's been a while since I've seen you. I apologize for not being able to visit your shop recently," Sayo didn't need to say something further.

"A-Ah, good afternoon too, Sayo-san! Don't worry about it, you don't really need to visit the shop that frequent," Tsugumi tried to reply to what had Sayo said, but it wasn't really necessary.

"I'll try visiting soon. Well then, I wish the best for your rehearsals," she was now talking to them generally as she continued to walk.

"See you guys~ Hope you also have a good time," Lisa backed her up, following Sayo and then receiving an energetic united agreement from the five of them.

"Sayo, Lisa, what took you so long?" Yukina inquired right after Lisa closed CiRCLE's entrance.

Before Lisa think of an excuse, Sayo was already talking.

"No, nothing at all. Imai-san just forgot something inside the studio and I waited for her. I couldn't talk to you because you were focused on Mitake-san," She told without any pause as if it was really true.

"I-I see. Should we get going then?"

"Yeah let's go!! Ako's craving so much!" Ako marched her way to their destination with Rinko following her, giggling to her silently.

Sayo's last statement caught Yukina off guard, her face slightly turned a bit vulnerable. Sayo didn't pay attention to the change of face Yukina made for she wasn't that type of person. To Lisa, it was well painted on her face. She decided that she'll bring that up for another day.

"I didn't expect you to lie that smooth," Lisa caught up to Sayo, saying it only closely.

"It's nothing compared to what help you've been giving me, Imai-san. Please don't take it much of a big deal," Sayo insisted, low-key giving her her gratitude.

"Sheesh, fine~ Whatever you say, Sayo," Lisa gave up.

Sayo let herself chuckled very little. Lisa's eyes were luckily rested on her, bringing up a smile on her face too. She couldn't help it, she was just simply happy.

"Sayo, you should do that more often~ You look prettier with those smiles on."

That was out of nowhere. Even if Lisa was such a teaser, it wasn't necessary for her to say something like that. But she knew what she was doing, she had a gut feeling like she should just say it.

This caught Sayo off guard too, her face blowing up with redness.

"Imai-san, w-what in the world are you saying? That was uncalled for!" She choked nervously, looking away.

"Hey Sayo, it's not something to be that overly flattered that you should blush you know~" Lisa reasoned smugly, her hand on her lips. She somehow resembled Pastel*Palettes' bassist's movement.

"No, it's because y—!"

"Look look, we're being left behind~ Have to catch up to them~" Lisa spoke over her, walking much faster and playfully. She had escaped the discussion smoothly.

Sayo decided to drop it off by sighing deeply.

_Seriously, what's up with these strange reactions I'm doing? It might make Imai-san feel uncomfortable around me.._

—

Once again, they had a good time hanging out. It was far from when they first held their meeting on that place, for it wasn't now only about their bands and performance but it was also a place where they can share many of what they'd like to open.

They had spent more than an hour just talking about different stuffs to their likings. Ako went home with Rinko, Sayo splitting up earlier with Lisa and Yukina because of the opposite directions.

"Hina, I'm home," Sayo greeted, closing the door and undoing her shoes.

"Welcome back, onee-chan~!" Hina greeted in turn from the couch, she was watching some TV series. "How was the practice?"

"Same as always. It went fine unlike the last time," she answered as she walked pass through Hina, going upstairs to change her clothes and put down her things.

Hina's eyes were following her, and she just felt that it was really fine that she didn't need to bug Sayo to say something. Everything's probably back to its place.

"But onee-chan's so unfair, keeping her problems all by herself..." Hina murmured to herself, but she actually didn't mean it. She knows her sister well enough that she shouldn't bother her yet.

—

The following day, Lisa decided to pay Tsugumi a visit. She thought that she needed to know the other side too. Although she already had the grasp of the whole situation, it's better to be definite about it. Sayo might hate her, putting her nose where it shouldn't probably belong, but she overcame that mindset, convincing herself that it was for the better and it's for Sayo's sake.

But if it's about her feelings, she had miserably failed. She had given up on forgetting about her feelings for Sayo and decided to take advantage of it. She cleverly used it as a push for doing all those things to Sayo which had, for sure, paid off. She said to herself that she'll deal with her feelings somehow after this reached its ending.

She felt her heart shrink and weaken as she indulged herself more in her thoughts.

_What's after this?_

_Right, they would be together._

How will she take care of herself? No, there's no time to doubt after she made it this far.

An imaginary lance had pierced her heart. She imagined how much pain would it inflict to her. She could tear up any time soon.

_No, there's always a way. But I guess I'll have to endure it for a while huh.._

She had nothing else to do but to only give herself a bitter smile.

—

Lisa entered Hazawa's Coffee Shop. She was skilled at keeping her cool and composure that no one would find a sign of nervousness within her.

It was Sunday, and the coffee shop wasn't crowded. Lisa chose the right time to come in, she immediately saw Tsugumi cleaning up. She didn't seem to be busy too. Lisa scanned the counter quickly, and it was just perfect for they didn't have any other staff besides her.

"Tsugu~! Good afternoon~" Lisa initiated as she sat on the same spot she would always sit on.

"Oh, Lisa-san, I didn't notice you enter. Welcome and good afternoon!" Tsugumi looked over her, putting the plates down. "May I have your order?"

"Hmmm.. I think I'll go for a matcha frappe, that's all~ Gotta stop eating sweets too much~" She answered, chuckling at her last sentence.

"Ahahaha, I get that part," Tsugumi also let out a laugh and confirmed her order, leaving Lisa for a while.

Lisa pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her social media. She needed to kill time.

_Damn.. I'm getting more nervous..! Come on self, stay for a while!_

She was the only customer for the moment so the service was expectedly fast. Tsugumi had placed her order in front of her. After Lisa thanked her, silence arose between them. It looked like Tsugumi wanted to tell something, too.

And so she didn't let the opportunity slip.

"Lisa-san, umm.." she was hesitant, but Lisa let her continue.

"Is.. is Sayo-san doing fine?"

Lisa was somewhat glad that the topic was brought up by her, that she didn't need to be the one to talk about it.

"Before that, mind if you sit beside me? I could treat you a coffee."

"Ah, umm.. I'm fine," Tsugumi smiled. "But I'll be taking my break now."

Tsugumi sat beside her, with her own customized brewed coffee. She couldn't ask the question again as fast as she did, Lisa knew this and of course she needed to take action.

"So going back, yeah. Sayo is just doing fine.." Lisa replied in a soft voice, looking at the frappe while she circled the straw on her beverage. "There's nothing to worry about, Tsugu."

Tsugumi smiled halfway, she displayed a little visible pain and broke her gaze at Lisa.

"That's.. good to hear."

A moment of silence before Lisa said something.

"Tsugu, are you sure that.. that's all there to it?" 

Tsugumi was startled, her eyes widening as she tried to have no idea what Lisa was talking about.

"W-what do you mean by that?" 

"Hmm," Lisa pouted. "What I'm saying is~~! Did you really say what you're feeling that time?"

Tsugumi gasped not too harsh. Her smile tried reappearing, but it failed and was instead replaced of a deep frown. More painful, her eyes squinted, Lisa could see she was preventing her own tears to fall.

Lisa's heart stung, it was an unpleasant scene. She moved very quickly, hugging Tsugumi in a second, also tightening as the moment kept going.

"Lisa-san.. I'm.. I'm sorry... Sayo-san.. I didn't— I didn't mean it to be like that.. really," Tsugumi struggled to tell her what she feels, surprised as Lisa embraced her. She was probably crying but Lisa was not able to see this.

_Imai Lisa, don't you dare let your voice fall._

"Tsugu no, don't say that. You shouldn't feel sorry. You didn't mean it, right? Then it's never too late," she told her in an almost whispering voice, caressing Tsugumi's back very softly.

"But Sayo-san— she was gloomy yesterday.. I feel like she doesn't want to talk to me anymore," Tsugumi disagreed, her shaky voice was still present.

"Come on now, aren't you lying to yourself?" Lisa released Tsugumi from her embrace then switched on holding both of Tsugumi's hands, immediately finding her eyes that were slightly sore. "I know you know that Sayo will never be that kind of person."

"And," she continued, more serious this time, "you want to make things clear between you and Sayo, don't you?"

"Y-Yes.. of course," Tsugumi wiped the corner of her eyes as she answered.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Lisa then smiled warmly and she placed a hand on Tsugumi's head, patting it. "You'll be fine, trust me on this one."

"Lisa-san.. may I ask one question?"

"Sure, what is it, Tsugu~?"

"What did I do to deserve your help..?"

It was a weird construction of sentence, for Lisa.

"Because you're very cute and precious, plus you're very kind," she answered right away. Tsugumi couldn't tell if she was joking around.

"E-eh?" Tsugumi blushed lightly.

"Ahahaha~ well, because you're a friend and actually.. what I said was true. Wasn't fooling around, honestly~" 

Tsugumi chuckled, only taking Lisa's answer partly true. She didn't have anything else to say.

"Feeling better now, Tsugu?"

"So it was only to make me feel better, huh.." she trailed off.

"No, it definitely wasn't! That was all true, I tell you!" Lisa defended herself, almost too much. She paused as she realized this, and laughed it off. Tsugumi also laughed after her.

"Um this is embarrassing but.. can I hold you again?"

"That's not something that's needed to be asked, y'know?"

—

That was over a week ago. Lisa wasn't able to bother Sayo and Tsugumi, they had many things to take care of, both being a member of student council of their respective school, so she only waited.

—

Sayo was on her way to Haneoka High, and it wasn't Lisa's idea or anything, she decided it purely by her own. Sayo felt that she was taking too much time to get over this. She was clueless on how long should one grieve over someone as she was inexperienced with romance, but her gut feeling was telling it was time to talk things out. She had gathered courage, and she knew very well that she shouldn't let it go to waste. She needed to strengthen herself, too.

_"Imai-san, is Hazawa-san almost done with her student council?"_ she asked on message.

Sayo stopped by on the nearest convenience store to Haneoka. She thought she might attract attention if she waited in their entrance school gate, being there for too long. It was better to be safe.

 _"I bet! She should be clearing things up now! What's up?"_ Lisa texted back not too long ago.

_"I'm about to talk to her. I'm afraid I didn't manage to inform her though, I just decided only few hours ago. I'm on my way to Haneoka. Thank you."_

Sayo stood up and took her leave. As soon as she was outside, her phone vibrated on her bag. It was a call from Lisa. She was confused why Lisa would want to talk to her, but she answered anyways.

"Hello—"

"DID I HEAR IT RIGHT?! SERIOUSLY?? SAYO, ANSWER ME!"

Sayo had to distance her phone far enough from her ear. She blushed to herself, embarrassed, as she thought about what she was about to do.

"W-what's wrong with it, Imai-san? It's the right thing to do, is it not? You shouldn't be surprised," she replied back as she cleared her throat.

Lisa couldn't answer, and Sayo was able to hear her "guh!" that as far as she knew, it was a way of indicating that Lisa was backfired.

"No, no. I was just shocked, I mean that was pretty fast! At least for me!"

Sayo sighed. "Is that it? I thought I was taking my time."

"You're definitely not, it's not even a month yet! Here I thought you were in a very bad situation!"

"W-well, I'm sorry if I looked very bad to worry you that much. But I'm fine now," Sayo smiled. "Besides, you said that Hazawa-san's response was false, right? Then I should just feel better about that."

"I-I guess that's.. understandable. Still though, I'm very surprised and amazed. Well, that's probably because you're Sayo~ yeah, yeah that's definitely it~"

Sayo's smile widened. She might've started grinning, but she couldn't see for herself.

"Imai-san, you're enjoying the call too much. Can I put it down now? I have to go."

"A-Ah— right! Hahaha, got carried away~ yeah, bye-bye!"

_Imai-san, you just made me feel more nervous, I might back out._

She was then approaching the gate. There she saw few students go home. General classes were already dismissed for an hour or two now, so only few students noticed her and fewer gossiped. It was a good timing.

_Hazawa-san's taking her time.._

Sayo stayed for more minutes until she peeked on the entrance. Her timing was accurate, she accidentally looked at the exiting Tsugumi, complete with her childhood friends of Afterglow.

Sayo flinched and immediately hid, her heart rapidly beating.

_Wouldn't I be too suspicious? I should've really informed her.. I don't want to borrow her from her friends today. Ah, I kind of messed it up. But I have—_

"Sayo-san?" A very familiar voice called her out.

It was followed by her friends' surprised looks and voices, which made Sayo panic more.

"H-Hazawa-san!" She started, her thoughts were disturbed but she recovered. "Err.. Good afternoon, and to all of you also."

"Why is Hikawa-senpai here..?" Ran murmured to herself, Himari batting an eye on her immediately, mentally telling her to shut up.

"Hazawa-san, sorry if this is too sudden that I couldn't inform you but, do you have time to spare?"

Tsugumi turned back to look at her friends, and they all gave her knowing faces. Some were smug, and some seemed to tell her "do your best!"

She half smiled pathetically. _Of course..._

"Yes, I.. do have," she turned again to the four of them. "Sorry guys, you all go home ahead without me. See you tomorrow!"

"Hikawa-senpai~ please take care of your— I mean, our Tsugu~ We'll leave it all to you, fufu~" Moca managed to insert one last tease that made Tsugumi blew up in red.

"Hey, Moca! Let them be, let's go already!" Tomoe pulled Moca away from them, and they all started going on the opposite direction with some chuckles Sayo and Tsugumi could still hear even from such distance.

"I-I'm so sorry about that, Sayo-san. Moca's always like that, we can't stop her," Tsugumi looked somewhere else down embarrassingly. She couldn't take a look at Sayo after Moca said that.

"I sort of heard Aoba-san's attitude through Imai-san, so you don't need to apologize for it. Haha," Sayo only sent off a small smile. "Should we start going?"

"Mm-hmm. Okay."

—

Sayo's place of choice was where she first felt moved after the "misunderstanding" between her and Tsugumi. She concluded herself that it was because of her uninformed confession, that Tsugumi had probably panicked inside, too.

And the place was where she was last brought by Lisa, also too suddenly, before she finally had the motivation to attend the rehearsals. The swings of park, and coincidentally, it was also Friday. Friday seemed to have impacted her life for around weeks. It was the day she thought she was rejected, yet the day where she had found a spark of hope to love again. The place meant a little more to her now.

The swings were, again, vacant as she last visited the place. Sayo sat on the swing where Lisa was, and she invited Tsugumi to sit on where she was last seated that time too. She unconsciously reminisced her conversation with Imai Lisa. It made her feel better.

"So, um, Hazawa-san. It's obvious that I have to say something," Sayo held both of the swings chain, looking down at her shoes, chuckling very little probably because of her nervousness.

"Hahaha, of course," Tsugumi joined chuckling and then continued, "But Sayo-san, thank you for making up the time again for me."

"What for? I've done this twice now, and both were done without prior notice to you," Sayo laughed a little more. She wasn't even trying to make the atmosphere less awkward, she didn't know how she was doing it naturally either.

"Well, that's actually true. Actually, I also have to say something to you, Sayo-san," Tsugumi tried to went down straight to the topic as she prepared herself.

"It's not really something new.. it's more of like correcting myself.. back then," Tsugumi involuntarily paused.

It felt like she was being pulled in by something again. But it was not her first time now, she had experienced this beforehand, and she should be able to handle it today. She swallowed inside.

"So, Sayo-san.. if it's okay, may I.. um, correct myself first before anything?"

Sayo was somehow surprised how things were going smoothly. She stiffened up as Tsugumi asked that, she didn't know what was the reason behind it.

"Well, yes. If that's what you want, I don't have a reason to object, do I?"

Tsugumi took a deep breath, calming herself and trying to figure out what to say first. Sayo didn't mind her taking the time, she thought that she could also be in that same situation later. She knew it was hard telling the truth and feelings.

"The truth is.. I didn't know what was I saying back then.. My mind went blank, and I said things that I never meant," Tsugumi's voice started to shake.

"Maybe I was frightened about the future that I managed to say things like that to you," she finally had the will to look at Sayo, who was looking at her for quite a long time.

"But none of it was actually true.. at least that's what I think. So, um- to be honest I— I also think you're very beautiful, Sayo-san!" She shut both of her eyes as she shouted. 

_No, don't stop yet!_

"A-And um!" She panicked as she rushed, her face was now in hot red. "I-I.. I'm also in love with you!!"

_Did.. Imai-san knew all along?_

Was Sayo's first thought.

Sayo was still unable to speak. Their gazes had met some many seconds ago, though to Sayo, it contained nothing.

But she still thought that Tsugumi's eyes were wonderful. Even more wonderful in that moment. It was filled with colorful lights. It showed a strong feeling.

Yet she felt unmoved.

_Shouldn't this be the perfect time to be excited?_

Sayo asked herself.

She felt like the time froze once more.

Huh?

_Come to think of it, what did I want to say to Hazawa-san again?_

_This is bad. I'm spacing out. I'm forgetting something._

"..Sayo-san!" Sayo came back to her senses, and she was being shook by Tsugumi on her shoulders. "Sayo-san, are you okay?!"

"Ah—" Sayo sharply reacted, "Oh, yes. I'm.. I'm okay," she then clenched her hand at the right side of her head. "Um, I'm sorry I didn't follow. What were you saying?"

Tsugumi froze in front of her, gasping and blushing at the same time. It caused Sayo to blush either. She now remembered that she actually followed.

"Oh, yes, that!" Sayo backed herself up, blushing more intensely. "Uhh.. um.."

She couldn't look at Tsugumi now. Her eyes wandered everywhere except to the person in front of her. As she kept glancing over and over to different directions, she noticed something suspicious from afar.

Sayo focused her eyes on her left, there the children's playground was permanently placed. But she noticed a figure was in the shadows as she squinted more. Few moments later and the figure hid itself, knowing that it was spotted.

Sayo gulped.

_Ah. I see what I was looking for. What I was doubting._

_And that.. was quite predictable.. I think._

_Well I talked to her about this, so I can't possibly blame her._

Unfortunately to the figure, Sayo had a strong intuition that it was someone she just recently talked to. With that familiar height and brown hair, wearing a uniform that belongs to the school Tsugumi also goes to, it was no other than Lisa. 

Sayo smiled.

"Sayo-san? Is something wrong?" Tsugumi took a quick glance on the direction where Sayo's gaze was fixed.

"No, there's nothing. I just remembered one crucial thing I was forgetting," she dismissed Tsugumi's question swiftly.

"Ah, that's also true! But Sayo-san, don't forget what I said! It's a bit selfish of me but.. it's my turn to wait for your response.." Tsugumi said, lowering her tone as she kept pausing.

"Of course.."

"It's related to what I'm supposed to say," Sayo smiled bitterly. She'd never know what her smile looked to Tsugumi.

"I.."

She breathed out deeply, stopping midway. Sayo looked at Tsugumi, who was eagerly waiting for her to speak. It made Sayo weak. She gnashed her teeth inside to deal with the pain she was facing.

_I'm.. sorry, Tsugumi._

Sayo pulled Tsugumi close to her, initiating a tight hug. To Sayo, it felt like that would be that last time she could feel Tsugumi's warmth by her embrace.

It tasted very bitter.

Tsugumi only blushed as she was surprised by what had Sayo done. She tried to pull away, but Sayo didn't let her do so. Sayo hugged her tighter, and she didn't seem to want it to end anytime soon.

"Sayo-san, what's up—"

"Hazawa-san."

It fell silent for a couple of seconds before Sayo continued. The two didn't move an inch. Their instincts told them not to.

"I.. I'm sorry."

Sayo said in her breaking voice.

Sayo was still embracing her tight enough, but Tsugumi hadn't hugged her back yet. She finally digested what just Sayo said, and it only brought a pain in her chest, really. 

It felt warm and fresh, but in an unpleasant way.

Nevertheless, she only smiled to herself, knowing that she was at fault of being scared when Sayo gave her the opportunity. She then finally had the strength to hold Sayo too, and so she did. She can't let an opportunity to pass anymore. She told herself that it would burden Sayo if she cried in front of her, so all of herself agreed to not let even a single tear fall on cheeks.

"Mm-hmm," Tsugumi closed her eyes as she shook her head, both still on the warm embrace.

"You were never at fault, Sayo-san. I'm sorry I messed up that day. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Sayo's mouth was left open as she registered what Tsugumi said. She couldn't bring herself to cry. More gritting to her teeth as the time kept passing by. She didn't want to be the one to make Tsugumi cry.

"N-No, it's just not your fault, Hazawa-san! Please, don't think ill of yourself!" Sayo said as she broke the hug.

"Sayo-san.." Tsugumi pouted. "I wasn't speaking ill of myself, that's what really happened! And don't try to make me feel better with sugar-coated words!" She pointed a finger to Sayo, her other hand holding her waist.

"B-but—"

"No! Sayo-san, you don't have to worry about hurting some just because you said what you wanted to really say," Tsugumi told her carefully. "And besides! I take your answer. It's not like I can do something about it, right? It wouldn't be.. love that way."

Sayo didn't have an idea what response she should say, it kept her quiet, wandering her inside her mind.

"So, Sayo-san.. who is it that you've taken a liking to?"

Her heart raced.

_I see. So that was the reason all along._

"That's a secret only for me to know, Hazawa-san."

Tsugumi smiled once again, this time it was probably genuine.

"I thought so," Tsugumi stopped for a little while.

"Sayo-san, may I go now?"

"Ah, you're right. Then I shall accompany you."

"No, no, that's not needed," she brushed it off with her hands waving. "I still have to meet with Ran and others, actually."

"I see. I understand. Please take care."

"I will, and you too. Hoping for you to visit our shop soon!" Tsugumi started walking, waving her hand higher as she got farther.

"Definitely," Sayo lastly said as she waved back.

She followed Tsugumi's figure as far as she was out of her view. Sayo stood up and took her bag, going to the direction where she spotted Lisa.

"Imai-san, why are you peeping again? I believe this is not 'accidentally' as the previous case was," Sayo sighed lightly, purposively showing a little disappointment.

"Guh! Sayo! Hi, there~ I didn't even hear a thing! You know that because I'm way too far from you guys!" Lisa's mood was altering many times as she said that.

"Fine, I'll let you off hook. Just please don't dive too deep on other's businesses anymore." 

"Yes, yes, ma'am of disciplinary committee~" Lisa started to tease Sayo a bit again.

"How did it turn out by the way?"

"You were right about the misunderstanding."

"I told you so~ and then? And theeeen~?" Lisa asked excitedly.

"I told her I was sorry."

...

...

"Wait.. What?!! WHY?" Lisa pressed both of her hands to Sayo's shoulders respectively then shook her very hard. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, SERIOUSLY?!"

"Imai-san, calm down!" Sayo couldn't keep her voice from shaking, she was barely keeping up with the violent wobbling of Lisa.

"Tell me already!! Why were you sorry?!" Lisa insisted, but she stopped shaking Sayo now.

"Because I felt a change."

Lisa took her time to carefully and thoroughly process what she said, but she gave up as she found it very, very vague.

"What in the world do you mean by that?!" Lisa tried to squish more of Sayo's thoughts.

"That's a secret."

A warm and wide smile crept up on Sayo's face. It was rare for her to give such an amazing expression, coming from her emotions. It disappeared as she turned her back to Lisa, who was entirely captivated by the smile she had created. 

Lisa was somehow glad that Sayo didn't see her burning face.

Lisa was actually glad about many things. Her plan might've not been needed, but she was happier when Sayo decided she wanted to handle it herself. She was glad that she successfully helped Sayo through her down times, and with fixing her problems. She was glad that Sayo's about to be back and Roselia will be able to perform and improve much better.

Lastly, it might be a little selfish or bad, and she felt as if she was taking advantage of what had just happened, but she had an idea of what Sayo told her, judging by how Sayo explained and answered it.

Only an idea, that was only it.

Lisa is an expert when it comes to those type of things.

She thought of reconsidering her decision about her feelings.

She didn't want to jump on conclusion, but again, it gave her a spark of hope.

Just maybe. One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for going this far, reading this fic since the beginning. It's not ofc the best, I was trying to meet my imaginary deadlines that probably caused the whole work to be less good or something and I feel like it was really rushed because of that. I wanted to publish the chapters as fast as I could because I don't really want you guys to wait hahaha. I won't make this any longer so, till the next fic! Thank you so much again for your supports, the kudos and hits meant a lot to me~
> 
> A change happens probably much more earlier than something sweet, so it wont actually compliment each other well, but you're always free to reread that!


	6. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter. This is the chapter to connect this prologue to my stand-alone fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> –Well I hope this really serves as the bridge. This isn't really much but I hope you like it as much as the other chapters!

Sayo's schedule wasn't busy for the week, that she be able to might try something.

She was just dismissed from the student council, they didn't have much to do there too. Roselia's next rehearsal were scheduled for the next day. Sayo could just head home and rest, but she thought of an idea. She decided to go somewhere.

It was the sweets shop downtown. It's almost been a month since she had last talked to Tsugumi, and since Lisa had helped her. Sayo never expressed her gratitude to the girl yet, only with 'thank you's and her assists when Lisa found something hard on their lessons. She thought it wasn't enough to repay her, thus, she was brought here by herself.

She searched the entire shop and to her advantage, it was not as big, she could find what to buy immediately.

_What was Imai-san's favorite type of cookies again?  
Will a dark chocolate suffice?_

_..Does she particularly have a favorite? She have a variety of flavors..._

_I don't have the slightest idea of a cookie to her liking.._

She frowned discreetly as she realized she wasn't aware of those type of things, and promised that she would pay more attention to Lisa.

Then a good-looking cover caught her eye. She went close and saw it was a chocolate raspberry.

_I feel this will be the one._

_Okay, I'll get this one._

Sayo reached for the cookies, but before she could lay a finger on it, another hand had touched her hand. It seemed like there'll be a fight for the cookie.

She quickly turned her face to right, and found each other's eyes.

"Sayo?!"

It was Lisa.

"I-Imai-san?!" Sayo pulled her hand back and unconsciously straightened herself.

"Woah, I'm somewhat.. surprised? I never expected for us to bump in this place! Even more so on the same item~" Lisa told her, quite energetically. She probably panicked too.

_I was too absorbed on thinking, I didn't notice her._

"Uh.. yes. I don't really often roam around shops like these. Are you a regular here?"

"Sort of~ What brings you here though?" Lisa asked in curiosity.

"Nothing, to be honest. Perhaps I was just craving for some sweets, or perhaps because I have some free time on my hand," Sayo reasoned. Either way was somehow true so she didn't feel like she should be guilty.

"I see, I see~ Hmm.. you have a good taste! I actually like this chocolate raspberry. Have you ever tried it?"

"I haven't. It just caught my eye, so you should take it, Imai-san. I can find another one, I'm not picky when it comes to these things if I say so myself."

"What? No way~ You should try it! I was only taking it because I'm trying to think of baking a new cookie~ Come on, there's no need to be so humble, it's delicious I swear~" Lisa didn't gave up that easily to convince her.

First of all, there was no point of convincing Sayo, she couldn't fight against Lisa, that's for sure.

She accepted her defeat.

_Well, I will still be giving it to her so, there's no harm._

Sayo shrugged it off internally.

"Okay. Then don't mind if I accompany you, Imai-san," Sayo told her, smiling.

Lisa was about to say something, but she held back.

"S-so that's how it is? A'ight, fine~"

—

Their bonding was over before they knew it.

" _Ahhh, time really flies when you're enjoying it too much._ " Lisa thought to herself.

"Thanks for the help, Sayo~ I think I can pull a good cookie soon. Just you wait~"

"Yes, I'm always looking forward to it after all, Imai-san. It helps me to be motivated while playing," Sayo agreed.

"Hey hey, what's with all the praises? You seem to be in a good mood today~" Lisa chuckled shortly. "Glad you're back on the track though!"

"I suppose so. My thoughts are clearer, I wouldn't be able to do it without your help."

"Jeez, sure sure! Stop that, Sayo~ you're making me blush~~" Lisa cupped both of her cheeks with her hands, looking away from Sayo, somewhat giggling to herself.

It also made Sayo blush. Lisa looked very pretty in her eyes, but she had to hide it.

So she coughed as she attempted to dismiss the topic.

"Imai-san, I suppose I will be going no—"

"No, nuh-uh! You're not going anywhere, Sayo~"

"What are you talking about?"

"You still have some spare time, right? Come with me, it's my turn to buy you a drink," Lisa gave her a wink with a lovely smirk she always do.

Sayo turned red again and was left in silence. She slowly noticed she was spacing out by Lisa and blushing that she instinctively covered her face with her hand.

"Hey heeey~ You don't need to be flustered just because some pretty girl invited you out!" Lisa tried to tease Sayo and show off at the same time.

The flustered Sayo immediately vanished as she heard this, her expression shifting to a "cringed" face.

"Seriously, Imai-san.. I didn't know you were this narcissistic. Can't we just go home and rest?"

Sayo didn't like how she responded. She wasn't against it, and she wanted to spend more time with Lisa too. She thought she was too on guard.

On the other hand, Lisa bursted out laughing. Sayo was wearing her disappointed yet confused face, she didn't know how to handle Lisa so she let her be.

"Ahahaha! I—I'm so sorry for my bad joke! Hahaha—I feel a little embarrassed now that— now that I've said it! Forgive me Sayo!" She struggled replying to Sayo, she couldn't stop her laughing.

"Really, what's wrong with you.." Sayo only sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"But about your offer, I don't mind taking it up."

Hearing that, it made Lisa quite happy. Sayo would probably never know.

—

"Here you go," Lisa started as she got back from the store, lending Sayo her black coffee.

"Thank you, Imai-san."

Lisa sat beside Sayo on the bench, not too close nor too far.

"This place is starting to be our landmark or place, don't you think? It's kinda nice and relaxing~" Lisa started to loosen up, looking at the swings as she tried to recall the recent happenings.

"Indeed, it is. I've taken a liking to this place, to be frank. I even stay here sometimes in either morning or evening when I go to walk."

"Ohh, really? That's good to hear~ This is one of my favorite place since I was young, too! Me and Yukina spent lots of time at this park," Lisa smiled softly, her expression relaxing and calming down.

"That must be nice."

Sayo smiled as she put the can on her lip and tipped it. She somehow felt happy that Lisa was opening something about her self. She then broke her gaze from the brunette to look up in the clouds distantly, letting herself space out, too.

Lisa understood Sayo, she remained silent, not wanting to break the comfortable silence between them. Her eyes moved without her knowing, scanning the surroundings thoroughly.

"..Imai-san, how do you feel when you're in love?"

Lisa was just about to close her eyes and rest for a bit, but she immediately tensed up when she fully understood what Sayo was asking.

"E-Eh?! Where did that come from?! You killed me there!" Lisa continuously said without taking any breath, her hand on her chest, trying to feel how hard her heart was beating.

Sayo's face turned embarrassed, she seemed like she wanted to take back what she said.

"A-Ah, no, please forget what I asked! I blurted it out randomly, you don't need to answer it," Sayo tried to brush the topic away. Her cheeks was a little tinted with a color associated with pink, though it's almost unnoticeable.

To Lisa, she wanted to come up with an answer for that even if Sayo preferred not to. A small part of reason was that, it's a good opportunity to let her emotions out. Sayo being the one who will hear it just adds more reason why she should. Other reasons were.. she'd rather keep it to herself.

"No," Lisa shook her head mildly. "I can understand why did you ask, so if it's based on my experience well.. ermm.."

_Easier said than done.._

Sayo let her wander and swim on her thoughts more, she was only keeping her stare fixed at Lisa intently. Lisa wasn't looking back, but Sayo's gaze could almost physically touch her, making her feel more anxious and tensed second by second.

She needed to come up with a reply. Quickly.

"Ah that's it!" She said as she clasped her hands, trying to keep her voice and herself cool in front of Sayo. "It's a little unexplainable, but you get this.. um, bursting feeling inside when you meet? Like you space out or you feel ill or.. in my case!" She exclaimed unintentionally. "I would mentally say that, 'geez, I'm just so in love with he~that person!!" She awkwardly raised her pitch more as she smoothly covered what sort of 'slipped'.

Sayo gave another seemingly clueless look, her eyes still set on Lisa, processing what the girl had just said. That made Lisa sigh in frustration of not successfully making the cool image of herself that she had interpreted earlier.

"I take it that you don't actually get it..." Lisa trailed off. "For my serious note, umm.. you can't just calm down or you can't stop thinking about it.."

It took a while for Sayo to say something. She was probably talking to herself. It's one of her habit. That was what Lisa could only conclude.

"Well.. Imai-san, from all you've said, I think I can get the grasp of it. Maybe the feeling is just indefinite," Sayo remarked, her right hand very slightly rubbing her chin. A smile appearing on Sayo's face, widening little by little. "So I think you've done well explaining it to me, Imai-san. I thank you for that."

Lisa could only make her face intensely red, her head could explode. She didn't let Sayo see her state though, she lowered her face and turned herself away very little from Sayo, taking more sips of her coffee.

"S-S-Shouldn't you experience that first-hand?! I mean you at least confessed to Tsugu!" Lisa countered, but there wasn't even an argument or competition ongoing between them.

"A-Ah.. hahaha, you're probably right about that.. But to be honest, I remember more of me locking myself up than the 'warmness' I could've felt. It's a bit sad," Sayo smiled bitterly.

Lisa turned again to Sayo now, looking concerned and worried.

"No, don't misinterpret it. I've moved on already. And also Imai-san, I beg of you to care less, you should never feel responsible for anything," Sayo placed a hand on Lisa's shoulder to make her more convinced. She doesn't do that often.

"So um," she continued before Lisa could say something, "I haven't actually expressed my gratitude towards the helping hand you've given me back then, so I hope this will work just fine because you happen to have a coffee right now."

Sayo pulled out the chocolate raspberry that brought the two of them together to this moment.

"I apologize if it's a very simple thing. Not to mention I stole it from you earlier," Sayo chuckled off her embarrassment, her eyes hovered quickly away from Lisa.

"Sayoo..." Lisa weakly called her.

_So unfair, Sayo._

"No way I won't appreciate it!! Jeez, so that's why you were there, it was so odd! You didn't have to do that, you silly!" Lisa was already hugging her, it's just her habit— being clingy and all, probably nothing more.

Sayo flinched and blushed, she didn't dare to move or to either return the embrace.

"Imai-san, stop clinging into me! I can't breath! And your coffee, it might spill on me!" Sayo exclaimed, shoving Lisa away sharply. She didn't want Lisa to hear her heart pounding, it's dangerous.

"Nope! Let me be just for few more seconds~"

_Sayo just feels.. very nice. I really wonder what it would feel like to be reciprocated by her._

"I am not.. Minato-san, please get off me!" Sayo struggled to push her because Lisa kept clinging more tightly when Sayo displayed such resistance.

Sayo grew tired of her, giving herself up and letting Lisa be. Of course, she was still against it, uncomfortable with the rapid beating of her heart.

_If Imai-san's explanation truly made sense and is accurate, then.. well, it makes things easier to understand the indefinite._

__

__

_Never in my life would I mind being in love with someone as bright and kind as her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on publishing this as a separate work, but it wasn't just going to fit, hahaha. So +1 chapter for this prequel. It took me some time because I was writing two fics at a time (no it's not a SayoLisa, but I'll definitely write another one) 
> 
> That's all, thank you!


End file.
